


Apocalypse

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Adrien and Felix are werecats, Apocalyptic AU, Bridgette is a fairy witch, Bridgette is homeless, F/M, Felix is homeless, Gaberial adopted her because she saved Adrien's life, I renamed Plaga to Interitus, Interitus means death destruction and so on, Marinette hates cats, This Was A Dream I Had, This is an end of the world kind of thing if the right miraculi aren't returned, marinette is a witch, this an AU i dreampt up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Two realms have clashed together. One Miraculi of the two realms is where they do not belong. The paranormals of each realm are out of control and wild. Without the miraculi that belong, the two halves cannot keep them in check and help them keep their wild side at bay. Will Marinette and Bridgette be able to solve the problem before one kills their partner?





	1. Switch

Marinette cautiously looked around the clearing, watching golden leaves fall. The sun was setting. If she was attacked, she wouldn’t be able to make it to any of the camps in time. It didn’t help that the thick canopy of the forest was blocking out most of the light. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the flickering fireflies. It was still warm enough for them to come out. She froze when a soft snarl filled the air. She sighed. _Why now of all times?_ She was making a delivery for her parents. They knew she could take of herself. They knew that she was Ladybug. Most of the people did.

She tilted her head, trying to pinpoint the predator that stalked her. She ducked when a large werecat launched for her, dropping her basket of food. Guns forming in her hands as she used herself as bait to lure the large cat away, She ignored Tikki’s disapproving huff when she took aim and fired. The kwami sighed and sank down to the basket, munching on some chocolate. How badly she wanted things to return to before the time the past users tore the two realities.

The large werecat dropped to the ground with a hissing snarl, the bullets tearing more holes in its right ear. It glared at Marinette with its good brown eye, the scarred skin of its flank flowed with its movement as it rose to its paws. The arrows on its back were of no help, making it look like even more of a monster. It’s scarred and patchy tail whipped back and forth. It snarled softly as it stalked the sixteen-year-old. She had been seeing monsters such as these from windows till she received her miraculous at the age of thirteen.

The paranormals of this, and another realm had grown out of control. One of the miraculi of each realm was in the wrong place. The black cat and ladybug were meant to keep them under control. She believed her counterpart was in the wrong realm because the destructive side of these monsters was controlling them. He was cold, hostile and always on the defensive. She always attacked him as soon as he saw him. _Everyone_ saw him as a threat.

Marinette shook her head as the large cat swiped its paw at her, she ducked; the two realms have been like this for as long as anyone could remember. Tikki knew how the realms came to be like this but she refused to speak and she refused to say how they could be mended either. Marinette had the sneaking suspicion that Tikki was waiting for the right Ladybug user. Marinette huffed before she grit her teeth, spying a pale blonde from the corner of her eye. She glanced at the pale blonde to see he was stealthily making his way to the abandoned create. He was using the fight to his advantage. His gaze danced about the wooded area as he wove between trees, looking for any more possible threats. He was also keeping an eye on her.

Marinette growled. _That manipulative little freak!_ Everyone knew to be careful of the forest teen. They also _knew_ that he _wasn’t_ human. She pointed her guns at the orphaned blonde. He’d been living in the forest for all his life. Nobody knew where his parents and nobody cared. He wasn’t trustworthy. He narrowed his silver eyes with a soft hiss, his pupils rapidly narrowed to thin oblongs. His fangs flashing in the fading light of the sun. His fingernails lengthened to black claws as a black cat tail swished behind him. Marinette gave a soft groan if she managed to deal with the werecat attacking her; she was going to have another fight on her hands. He wasn’t going to give up the potentially easy meal without a fight and from past experiences, he was going to win in the end.

The werecat took advantage of her distraction and knocked her legs out from beneath her with its muscled tail. Profane words escaped her as she fell onto her back, her already messy pigtails coming loose. She grit her teeth upon hearing the silver blonde’s snickers. He was going to escape with her food. She couldn’t allow that. It was of no help that he could tell the paranormal creatures to leave him be if they tried to attack him. She didn’t know how much control he had over them.

She growled and rolled back onto her palms before pushing herself forward. She kicked her legs into the air with all the strength she had, her feet colliding with the jaws of the female feline. Marinette grit her teeth, ignoring the sound of popping bones. They weren’t her bones. The creature reared back hissing. She pulled her guns out, one aimed at the creature as she snapped her gaze about, searching for the silver blonde. She growled when she spotted him a safe distance away. He was crouched, his black cat tail wound around his ankles, his cat ears trained on her. He was rummaging through the food before pulling something out.

She hissed when the shadows beneath the create wrapped around it before sinking out of sight. He was saving the rest for later. “You monster!” Marinette snapped creating a club and smacking the large feline’s face when it launched for her. It yowled and retreated. The platinum blonde rose to his full height before he turned his attention towards her. He took a bite out the bread he had in his grasp. His silver gaze was hard and emotionless. “People are starving!” He narrowed his eyes.

“They aren’t the only ones starving.” He responded calmly. His voice was melodic, most girls talked fantasies about him and how attractive he was but _not_ her. She wanted nothing to do with the monster. She smirked, knowing that she was irritating him. She quickly pushed the glee aside. With an angered snarl, she darted for him, creating guns and firing at him. With a snarling hiss. He dodged with such fluidity before darting into the darkness. She didn’t know his name and she didn’t bother to learn it. She didn’t want to. He was a menace. A thief. People starved because of him. Granted, he only took what he needed; but, still. He was a thief.

She grit her teeth and darted after the miraculous user. They knew who their counterpart was beneath the mask. She didn’t care that he was a starving, homeless teen. He was a monster that needed to be killed. She blamed him for the unbalance in the realms. Tikki had tried telling her again and again that he was not at fault. She didn’t believe her kwmai. Marinette believed that Tikki was playing nice so that Interitus, her counterpart’s kwami, wouldn’t try and kill her.

Marinette watched him as he wove through trees, leading her deeper into the forest before he leaped into a tree at the last second. He watched her as his cat ears perked forward His cat tail wrapping around the branch he was perched on. It shouldn’t be able to hold his weight but that was one of the benefits of _his_ miraculous. “Come down here you son of a –” She swore when she tripped, crashing into the ground. Failing to feel the smooth wetness that flowed over her.

She cursed and growled under breath as she spat out leaves, dirt and mushroom bits. She released more curses and blamed her counterpart. Her world spun as black dots danced before her gaze. “Marinette!” Tikki’s voice called to her. Her voice was fading. She felt the kwami desperately tapping her cheek. “Please Mari!” before fading. The dark bliss called to her and offered her freedom.

* * *

Bridgette cursed under her breath before she leaped up, snagging a branch and using it to fling herself into the air. She could briefly see her partner spring from branch to branch, trying to escape the claws of the deformed fairy chasing after him. He has already told it to leave him alone. It opted to ignore him, seeing him as more of a tasty treat.

Her lacy wings flared open before she dove back down to the leaves. She flared her wings open once more and launched her yo-yo towards the demented fairy when it came into her line of sight. The young werecat yowled when it’s deformed claws scrapped his back, his and the fairy’s moment; sent him flying into a tree. He twitched before falling to the ground head first. He blinked, his canary blond hair a bloody mess. He was in a daze. The blood didn’t belong to him.

The fairy hissed as it twisted around. It’s red-violet gaze narrowed. It’s jagged like wings flared open. She fought against the pull, turning it into a small game of tug-a-war. Cat Noir got to his feet, quickly recovering from the stunning blow. He stared at the fairy, wondering how to calm it down. There was no way to clean it for Bridgette’s miraculous was the one that didn’t belong in his realm. He dreaded the day his adopted sister had to leave this realm.

He searched the surrounding areas before coming across a fairy ring. He groaned, knowing the risk it would bring to destroy it. Fairies usually liked the mushrooms that were in the ring. He hesitated before plucking a few and turning. He flinched when the fairy threw Lady Scarlet into a tree. She growled and rose to her feet, her left wing bent at an odd angle.

“Hey!” He called and jumped up and down, snagging the fairy’s attention. He immediately held his hand out, the mushrooms in his palm. He had a fifty percent chance of this going wrong. His partner knew that. She stalked around towards him, her yo-yo whizzing as she kept an eye on the fairy. She was prepared to yank him out of there if things went sour.

The fairy stared at the poisonous mushrooms before quickly gobbling them. It there in a daze before flopping to the ground, in a daze. Bridgette stared at it a bit before approaching. She placed her fingers against the fairy’s wrist, searching for the pulse. She lifted her gaze.

“It’s alright. Now let’s get out of here. This place makes my skin crawl.” They were close to the border of the two realms. Cat Noir gave a nod before coughing and grumbles caught his attention. He turned around to see a teen with dark hair stumble and fall through the barrier.

“Milady!” He called, snaring Bridgette’s attention. She quickly darted to the girl’s side, failing to notice a ladybug kwami hiding. The kwami watched in awe as the two worked together to make sure she was alright. Tikki swallowed as she stared at the teenager with long ribbons. She hoped this was the ladybug that would merge the torn realms and repair the damage foolish miraculous user caused.

Cat Noir checked the girl’s pulse. He nodded before Lady Scarlet grabbed the girl’s arms and dragged her out of the edge’s grasp. Bridgette froze. He body was tingling. “Bri?” Cat called, a warning darkening his voice. “Look out!” He called and reached for her as she snapped her attention up.

A startled shriek escaped her when the clear tendrils of the barrier wrapped around her and dragged her towards it. She fought and struggled only to get more wrapped around her. “Bridgette!” Adrien called as he desperately tugged at the clear substance only for it to push him back. “No!” He called, tears filling his voice as it finally dragged her through.

Her head swam as her transformation dropped. “Bridgette!” The voice of her kwami, Vitae, called to her as she swayed on her feet. She didn’t feel good and her head hurt. Didn’t help that the world was spinning. She ignored the curious gaze burning into her as she stumbled towards the tree before darkness took over her. “Bridgette!” She could faintly hear Vitae’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dreaming about this last night and thought I would turn it into a story. It will be a romance, so far.


	2. Saved

Félix’s ears perked forward when the barrier rippled before a dazed teen emerged. He growled. Just his luck, he didn’t need another Ladybug user to hunt him down. He dug his claws into the branch he was perched on, prepared to attack. He watched as her suit quickly dropped away. He would show her who was the owner of these woods were.

She was in a daze. Perfect.

He tensed himself, gauging the distance between him and the foolish young woman. A gentle wind blew in his direction. He stilled when her scent swamped him. Surprise burned through him. She smelled like a black cat, a user of the black cat miraculous. Curious, he stared at her as she swayed. She stumbled towards the tree he was in before passing out.

He dropped from the branch and cautiously approached her. He wasn’t imagining it.  She really did have the scent of a black cat user on her. He tensed when a soft hiss echoed around him. He snapped his attention up to see the werecat that Ladybug had been fighting earlier. It was sniffing the ground. He tensed with a soft snarl; this stranger had answers to the questions buzzing through his mind. He stared at the werecat. Was she worth the risk? He gave a slight shake of his head. Why should he care?

"Kid, just take her. Have I ever allowed Tikki’s chosen one kill you?” Interitus spoke with a large yawn. Félix glanced at him. A frown pulled at his lips. Now he wanted nothing to do with the female if his kwami was encouraging him to take her. His ears flicked back as he glanced around, searching the large cat. He needed to pinpoint it before slipping away. He didn’t want it to follow him. A soft snarl snared his attention. He gave a soft growl. He turned his attention towards the beast. Its nose was glued to the ground, searching for its lost prey.

His ears twitched before he turned his back. So what if the ladybug user was eaten. It wasn’t his problem. He flinched when curses filled the air. They were directed towards him. His thoughts flew towards Interitus. He groaned, he was feeding that kwami mushrooms for the rest of the month. He had no desire to rescue the ladybug user. Félix searched for the kwami, prepared to stuff the kwami into a knothole in a tree. He didn’t want to hear it.

“So this how a black cat treats his partner now? What the hell have you been doing Interitus?” Félix stiffened at the growling accented female voice. He whirled around, prepared to defend himself. His attention was instantly drawn to a woman standing beside the unconscious teen. The werecat was cowering away from her, or it seemed it was. Her dark red hair, almost appearing to be black, flowed around her as if she was in water. She had two strands of hair standing on either side of her head, reminding him of antenna.

“Vitae?” Interitus whispered as he rose from wherever he was hiding. Félix glanced at the cat kwami. He didn’t know who Vitae was. He watched the massive predator slink off into the darkness. Félix knew that it wasn’t retreating. The woman narrowed her amethyst eyes. The strands on the top of her head twitched.

“Don’t.” She hissed before she turned her attention towards Félix. He tensed, he was tempted to slink away but something held him in place.

“Vitae?” A soft groan escaped the female next to her before the woman had a chance to speak. The young woman sat up. She rested her hand again her forehead. “Where are we?” She scanned her surroundings. A soft growl escaped him. Her gaze snapped towards him, blue eyes locked with his before her gaze landed on something behind him. Curses escaped her before she sprang to her feet, something forming in her palms. He could tell she was fighting to remain upright. “Look out!” She exclaimed as his ears flicked back. Félix whirled around when he heard something leap. Irritation flew through him when he spotted the werecat’s claws that were flying towards him.

He tensed, prepared to dart away. He hissed when something wrapped around his feet and yanked him to the ground. He twisted around before flattening himself. He inhaled sharply when he was suddenly yanked out from beneath the cat. A feral snarl escaped the werecat as he turned its glare towards the ladybug user. He watched the cat as it turned its attention towards him before red whips snared it’s feet and were yanked out from beneath it.

He stiffened when high pitch laughter filled the air. “I can never catch a break.” The ladybug user hissed before curses escaped. He grumbled under his breath as he sat up, his gaze landing on the discarded yo-yo tangled around his ankles. He frowned before turning his attention towards her. He blinked; her ladybug suit was completely different than this realm’s Ladybug. Her suit was a dark red, almost black, with scarlet splotches. She had long dark red ribbons that ended at her ankles. Her thigh high boots were black with dark red spots. She had a golden chain that wrapped around her waist, resting on her hips, with golden drops on every other chain. Her hair took on a darker shade and was curling in loose curls.

He watched as she tore a drop off and threw it at the cat and the approaching fae. There was an explosion of smoke. He dropped his gaze to the weapon and grabbed its strings, careful to unravel and not tug on it. It had been in it too many times and he wasn’t willing to be tangled in like a fly in a spider’s web. He jumped when he was suddenly snagged from the ground. He felt the weapon fall. He tensed prepared to attack until he saw wings flare open. One of them was damaged.

He inhaled sharply, the ladybug user’s scent swamping him. She was throwing something precious away just to keep him safe. There was a good chance she wouldn’t be able to use her wings again. It was like him giving up his cat side; He quickly dismissed the thought, refusing to follow it. She hissed. She knew that she was injured. He grit his teeth when she took to the air.

He stiffened when they began to lose altitude rather rapidly. Curses escaped her, pain lacing her voice. He grit his teeth as he snapped his tail around her waist. He felt his magic stirring within him as she flipped around so that she was facing the ground. He blinked as his heart hammered in his chest with confusion. He flinched when branches clawed at his face and clothes. Everything was happening _way_ too quickly.

He grit his teeth as he grabbed a random branch. A startled yelp escaped her when he was wrenched from her grasp. Upon instinct, He quickly wrapped his legs around her waist before she had the chance to fall any farther. Félix pulled himself on the branch. He was lucky that it was thick. He usually wasn’t. He blinked at the realization before he dropped his gaze to her. He flicked his ears back and glared.

He opened his mouth to speak until a flash of red temporally blinded him. He blinked, trying to get rid of the spots. “I warned you, Bridgette.”

“Shut up Vitae. His life needed saving.” She coughed. Félix huffed and dropped his gaze to her once more as she flared her mangled wings open. He blinked, studying the damaged wings. A groan escaped her when bright giggles filled the air. Félix could feel his eye twitch. They were still stuck in the tree and he could feel it bowing beneath their weight. He sighed. He could smell the bugs in the tree. He should’ve known.

A growl escaped him when it broke. He blinked when a yo-yo zipped past him, snaring onto a branch before they hit the ground. He gave a soft growl as he pushed himself up. He wasn’t happy that she was know pinned beneath him. He blinked when she exhaled but struggled to breathe in. she had been winded. He got off, irritation sparking through him. He dusted himself off as the giggling increased.

A soft groan escaped the young woman. He frowned when a dark fairy dropped to the ground, a wide grin curling his lips and exposing its ragged teeth. Before Félix could react, he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist.

He inhaled sharply when she took off, dragging him behind her. He briefly wondered how she had recovered so quickly. Félix gave a startled hiss when she suddenly shoved him into a thick bush. He was expecting to land on top of it, but instead; he landed inside of the thick foliage. Surprise coursed through him when she whirled around. A bow and arrow forming in her hands. She flared her broken wings the best she was able, making herself look threatening. Her damaged wings reminded him of an Unseelie fairy. A pained flinch didn’t escape his notice.

She aimed at the approaching fairy that squealed with glee. Félix was expecting her to flee, leaving him to his defenses but instead, she fired. She yelled at it in a language he wasn’t familiar with. The fairy paused before responding in the same language. ‘Bridgette’ narrowed her eyes and fired red arrows at the creature. Yowls of pain escaped it when the weapons landed. His nostrils flared at the smell of burning flesh. The fairy hissed and Bridgette responded in kind. He blinked, she actually sounded like a cat.

The fairy screeched before she released more arrows. The tainted creature retreated. She turned her dark blue gaze towards him. She held her hand out and spoke. He stared at her blankly as she cycled through different languages before coming to one he could understand. He bristled. “Why should I tell you?” She raised a brow.

“Well, I can’t just call you chaton.” He balked at the name. “My partner would flip if he knew that I was calling you that.” He stared at her, her words cycling through. "Unless you want me to call you kitty?"

“‘Partner’?” He repeated as he rose to his feet, ignoring her hand and her last question. He dusted himself off. He now had a life debt to pay and he wasn’t pleased.

 “Yes. partner. He is my adopted brother.” He opened and closed his mouth before a frown tilted his lips. Explained why she immediately came to his defense. “The name’s Bridgette.” A bright smile curled her lips. “I’m going to assume you are my partner in this realm?” He blinked at her words. He slightly tilted his head as the bright smile began to diminish. A curious frown curled his lips. She seemed to wilt before straitening. She studied him. He almost believed he imagined it. “You don’t trust me.” Her voice was soft. “Why?”

 * * *

“No, no no!” Cat Noir screeched as he darted for the barrier, expecting to go through it. “No!” He hissed when someone grabbed his tail, dragging him backward. Bridgette’s name escaped him before he twisted around and lashed out with a snarl, ignoring the burn in the corners of his eyes. The being yelped as they sprang back, avoiding his claws. He twisted around and darted for the barrier once more. He could sense the energy from that realm. It was wilder over there than it was here. There was a good chance his sister would be killed.

Yowls escaped him when he was grabbed once more. He wiggled in the beings grasp while reaching for the barrier. It rippled like water when his fingers went through before he was sharply yanked back. The being holding him stumbled, his struggling wasn’t helping. A feminine yelp escaped the being holding him as they dropped to the ground. He pushed against the arms holding him before they tightened, trapping him.

He grit his teeth and dug his claws into the woman, trying to push himself free. Tears blinded him before streaming down his cheeks, only then did he stop struggling. He dropped his head into his hands as Plagg’s concern filled his mind. He allowed the kwami’s comforting presence to surround him. He had lost his mother and Bridgette had turned into the much-needed parent figure. His father had grown distant at the loss of his mother. The only comfort he had was from the three kwamis and his sister.

His ear twitched at the sound of leaves moving. Someone was moving.

He didn’t care. He stilled when a soft hum filled the air. He wrapped his arms around himself and swayed to the tune. Bridgette’s favorite song floated through his mind. She had written it. It was a love song. Bridgette had wanted a lover but had put it aside the moment she accepted her miraculous. Vitae had told her she could start a family with another miraculous user, problem was that the two she knew; she considered family.

He leaned back, listening to the woman’s heartbeat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. She was a kwami. He wondered how the god of destruction was like on the other side. Was he lazy like Plagg or a warrior?

 _Adrien?_ Plagg’s voice filled his mind as someone soothingly rubbed circles on his back. _I’m sure she’ll be alright. There is a black cat over there that will take care of her. Bridgette took the ladybug users place when she came over here. So she’ll have a partner._ Adrien sniffled and gave a nod to Plagg’s logic. He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

“Tikki, release him and slowly back away.” A voice growled as Cat frowned and opened one eye, his gaze landing on the teen that had fallen through the barrier. Instinct reared its head as a vicious hiss escaped him. Danger danced all about her. She raised her chin. She had a contraption pointed at him he had never seen before. His sister would disapprove of such of a device. It wasn’t as satisfying as a bow and arrow. You got more exercise with her favorite weapons.

He narrowed his eyes and pulled his lips back in a soft growl, he pulled away from the woman. His tail slapped the ground as his faux ears flew flat against his canary blonde hair. She flinched before narrowing her eyes. “You can’t hurt me.” Adrien didn’t know what provoked her to say that. He didn’t trust her. She smelled of blood and malice. His inner cat stirred at the threat she possessed. She didn’t have the sweet and huggable presence his sister had.

“I can trap you in the realm of nightmares and leave you there to be tortured or until you went insane.” Didn’t mean he planned on doing it. His sister wouldn’t be happy if she found he had done it.

His ear twitched when her sharp intake of breath. Cat Noir hadn’t denied about killing her. He could. He had one of the few miraculi that could take life without consequences. He could see the hesitance within her. He hadn’t denied about killing her and that concerned her the most. Cat Noir could smell it on her. Her throat flashed. She flinched when he rose to his feet and stretched. He pretended to pay no attention to her, a cat’s tactic to lure its prey into a false sense of security.

He trained his ears on her and the nervous flutter of her heart. Though his heart ached at the loss of his sister, he needed to return to the people in the camps. He needed to make sure that they were ok. Perhaps he could try sneaking back to the barrier later tonight. He glanced at the unconscious fairy before moving forward. “Hey!” The teen called to him. He paused before glancing back at her.

“Sorry bug-a-boo, I don’t have time for you. Others need my attention.” To those who didn’t know the world he lived in, bug-a-boo would seem like an endearing nickname. It wasn’t. It was the name of a demon/devil. It was an insult. He knew she was a chosen to the ladybug miraculous. He could smell the kwami’s scent on her

He froze when something whizzed past him. He slowly turned to face the teen behind him, irritation sparked through him. He currently wasn’t in the mood to deal with the violent teen. A soft growl rumbled in his chest as the god beside him sighed. The ladybug user must not know how the black cat miraculous works or the depth of its powers.

He flicked his ears forward. He could feel the coolness of the shadows around him. She was in no position to challenge him. There was more darkness than there was light. If he left her out here alone, she might be consumed. He flicked his ears at the thought. His sister wouldn’t approve. Adrien knew how to survive them. He and Bridgette lived in the woods, with his father, so their miraucli wouldn’t attract the paranormals to the camps.

What to do with her. He couldn’t leave her out here. He would be tainting the name of hero. He could leave her with the bakers, but; she had a miraculous. “If you are going to be in this realm. You will have to live with me and my father.” She narrowed her eyes with a snarl.

“Why?” She demanded.

“I don’t want you destroying the camps.”

“I won’t.” She said hotly. She stiffened when she noticed the shadows twist around wrapping around her like curling snakes. Cat gave a tired sigh when her hostility changed to alarm. He could smell the fear on her and that was going to attracted the creatures. They were more dangerous at night. Thus why the campers, and his sister, never traveled without him.

She inhaled sharply when the darkness consumed the weapons in her grasp. “I don’t know you enough to trust your words. For all I could know, you are a fallen Ladybug like the previous user of my sister’s miraculous.” She stared at him before she narrowed her eyes. He could see the irritation burning in her blue eyes. “It’s best you don’t challenge me. It’s obvious that you don’t know the powers of your counterpart.” She hissed and struggled as the darkness began covering her. Curses escaped the user before she sunk into the darkness. He turned to the goddess beside him. He felt tired.

“I’m sorry for my actions but I don’t know what to do with her.” The goddess gave him a kind smile. Her hair wasn’t dark like Vitae’s. It was scarlet red with black tips.

“I will talk to her.” Cat gave a nod before the swirling darkness gathered at his feet. A man dressed in blue jumped at their sudden appearance. He gave them brief glare before pushing forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz leave comments and tell me your thoughts!!
> 
> Sorry for the choppy ending. I'll fix it when I get around to it.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Mari learn something new about their partners.

Félix gave a soft hiss when his kwami dropped the woman when they had reached his current camp, a massive distance from the barrier that had dragged her here against her will. He didn’t get a chance to explain to her as of why she was not to be trusted, not that he even wanted to. Night had fallen and Interitus had seen it as his duty to take care of her, simply because his sister was her kwami.

Félix’s ears twitched as his tail whisked back and forth rapidly. He glared at her from the safety of his high perch. He gave a soft snicker when she pushed the playful god away. She seemed wary of him. Though he had his life debt to repay, he was actually thinking of making her the acceptation. He wanted nothing to do with her.

He scowled when Interitus launched into an explanation of why Félix didn’t trust her. He folded his ears back and watched as a firefly floated before him. He feigned uninterest but listened in to the conversation. He snapped his attention towards the ladybug user when a soft ‘oh’ escaped her. She turned her attention towards him as she blew a lock of hair from her face. Her expressful gaze going empty of any emotion.

He curled his lips back into a snarl as she began to approach. She twisted her hands with nervous-energy while she tried her hardest to suppress it. She was doing a good job at it. He wouldn’t have known she was nervous if he wasn’t close to her. She paused, looking up at him. Her gaze burned into him. He tensed, preparing to defend himself. “I am sorry for makings things uncomfortable and inconvenient. Thank you for not attacking me.” With those words, she turned her attention towards the waking forest.

She ignored Interitus when he lite the fire in the middle of the clearing. She continued to ignore him when he turned his gaze towards her when she started for the edge of the woods. Félix flinched at the sight of her tattered wings. His tail whisked back and forth.

Bridgette headed for the swirling darkness, sidestepping the cat god when he appeared in front of her to halt her path. She froze when Vitae appeared before her. Words were exchanged before Bridgette proceeded. A soft growl escaped Félix as he launched himself onto the next branch. Curses drifted in and out of his mind. The creatures would her alive without any hesitation. Didn’t matter if she was a miraculous user. They still tried to eat him and he was more of a threat than she.

Félix flicked his ears forward as she plunged into the darkness, a red bow forming in her hands. He snapped his attention upwards when soft snickers lite the air. He narrowed his eyes, catching a fairy stalking her. He launched forward while creating a bridge out of the shadows, weaving the darkness around the trees. He hoped that he would reach the darkened critter before it reached her.

He tackled it as it snarled and turned on him. Darkness spread out as a sheet before they could drop to the ground below. Félix gave a soft growl, ignoring the fae’s tail as it lashed out. It’s spiked ends slicing down his back at an angle. The fae’s eyes widened as he plunged his clawed hand into the critter's chest. It’s dark eyes widened before growing dim.

It dropped in front of the ladybug witch. A frightened squeak escaped her. He dropped only to end up catching an arrow she had released. He could feel her magic spark through him, threatening to cause him harm. She was prepared. That was a good thing. She stared at him wide-eyed as he pulled out a cloth from a pocket and cleaned his hand.

She dropped her gaze to the sight of the gutted fairy. “That’s a lot of blood and . . . guts.” She whispered, her face quickly draining of color. “Too much excitement for today. Don’t you think?” She began to sway on her feet as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Félix cursed under his breath before darting for her, catching her before she could hit the ground. He pulled her against himself. “Is she not used to seeing blood?” Félix murmured as Vitae floated before him.

“She’s not used to seeing something gutted.” Vitae folded her arms, studying him. “There is a difference between blood and that scene.” She pointed to the gutted faery before spinning on her heal and walking towards the flickering fire. He followed behind her.

Félix dropped his gaze to the woman in his arms when he had reached the edge of the clearing. She scrunched her face before a frown curled her pink lips. She opened one eye before looking around. He could practically see her mind churning as a question furrowed her brows. She quickly snapped her attention towards him when a realization came to her.

Her blue eyes widened in surprise. His ears flicked forward when her heartbeat quickened and blood rushed to her cheeks and throat. He blinked. He knew this reaction. He had seen women react like this around others. He’s never had anyone react to him in this way before. It was as strange as it was pleasant and Félix didn’t mind seeing more of it.

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. She blinked her flush darkening as her heart hiccupped. He affected her but he didn’t understand why. She yelped when he dropped her. He could feel her glare into him as he settled little ways away from the fire.

“She’s attracted to you.” Félix snapped his attention towards his kwami at those words. The god turned his dark green eyes towards him. Félix glared at the god of destruction. “It’s true. She thinks you are attractive.” Félix turned his attention towards the Ladybug user to see her staring at him. He didn’t know what to make of what Interitus said.

She flushed a little at him catching her but didn’t tear her gaze away. Instead, she approached him. He tensed, a growl building in his throat. “You’re injured.” Not what he was expecting. He jerked still when he felt her tugging on his shirt before she cut it. He watched as it slid off his shoulders and fell into his lap, surprised at her actions. He’s never had anyone, other than Interitus, care for him. Félix flicked his ears back. A hiss escaped him when felt her fingers brush against the edge of the wound.

A startled gasp escaped her when his tail snapped around her wrists. “Don’t touch me.” He growled, watching her over his shoulder. 

She narrowed her blue eyes. Félix inhaled sharply when he felt something wrap around his wrists. He snapped his attention towards his arms. He flicked his ears back when she inhaled. “I’m going to assume you are going to be like Cat Noir and not sit still when I treat you.” His eyes widened when the root slipped back into the ground, dragging him down with it. A violent hiss escaped him as he felt another wrap around his legs and tail. “Why do you have bits of metal in your back?” His thoughts instantly flew to the hunters who enjoyed hunting him. He has tasted their blades more than once.

He huffed, knowing it was useless to struggle. He ignored the cold paste that she put on him. Chills raced up and down his spine at the feel of her fingers gliding over the metal parts within him. He didn’t care about the paste on her fingers. She was gentle with her touch like she was trying to be careful. Why did she care for him? “They have no right to harm you.” She murmured under her breath. “Doesn’t matter if you aren’t human.” His ears swiveled back at her soft words.

He inhaled sharply at the feel of her fingers digging into his skin, gripping onto the metal. He grit his teeth, expecting to feel pain. Instead; she had numbed the area. He didn’t feel any pain. He was just uncomfortable with the feel of her fingers going under. 

He listened to Bridgette as she pulled the metal out. It was a weird feeling to feel something slid out without the accompanying pain. He shivered before feeling the pressure of her palms on the wounds, steaming the blood flow and healing it with her powers. “Is there any more?”

“My arms.” Her response was slathering down the florally scented paste along the shining silver she could see. He watched her work, curious as to why she was willing to take care of him. Félix inhaled sharply when she planted a firm kiss on the crown of his head when she had finished. He could feel her magic rush through him as if she was looking for more wounds that needed her attention.

“I’m sorry this has happened to you. You don’t deserve this.” His heart hiccupped as a gentle flush colored his cheeks.

“You don’t even know me.”

“You are a herald of your kwami’s power. You must be honorable since he isn’t exhausted and constantly trying to slip away from you.” Félix stared at her as the roots released him. He sat up, watching her as she repaired his shirt before handing it to him. Bridgette got to her feet. He watched her as she approached the other side of the fire, knowing that he didn’t trust her.

“She knows what a miraculous abuser looks like,” Vitae whispered as she rose to her feet. The bowl of the floral paste in her hands. “She rescued me from one.” Félix didn’t tear his gaze away from faery witch. Bridgette snapped her attention towards him after a few moments. He could hear the hiccup in her heartbeat as her cheeks turned pink.

Perhaps he could try getting along with her.

***

Adrien curled around the pillow, careful to not sink his claws into the soft cushion. Bridgette had made it. As a matter of fact, she made most of his and her clothing and bed-ware. A soft hum escaped him as his thoughts wandered to her. He was worried about her. Was she okay? Was her partner dead like he feared? How was she thriving? Were the people hostile? She wasn’t human at all. The young werecat was afraid the new ladybug user had killed the black cat like she had tried to kill him. Adrien gave a soft snort. He’ll ask Tikki if the new user abused her.

Adrien stretched, his tail hitting the wall behind him as a large yawn escaped him. He hadn’t detransformed for fear of being murdered in his sleep by the new user. He curled tighter around the pillow; it still had Bridgette’s scent. He had slept in her room. Kid? Plagg’s soft voice filled his mind as tears stung the corners of his eyes. His heart ached.

“She’s still alive.” A gentle feminine voice filled the room. He lifted his head to see the goddess standing at the entrance. “Marinette’s partner had watched her go through. She’ll be kinder to him and earn his trust.”

“He’s still alive?” A smile quirked the corner of her pink lips.

“Yes. He watched her fall through the barrier.” She fell silent before something seemed to drift through her mind. “Marinette acted foolishly once; she tried to take his miraculous. He almost killed her defending it.” The bed sank down when Tikki sat next to him. Adrien raised a brow, wondering why she was telling him this. “She’ll treat him like an equal then he’ll begin to see her as his partner. He won't let anything happen to her.” Adrien gave a slight nod. He knew of the instinctive need to help one’s partner. That instinct only came if they were treated like one.

Adrien stretched before rolling off the bed. He straightened only to look down the barrel of a glowing weapon. He hummed softly, completely unimpressed with this Marinette’s actions. He lifted his gaze only to meet her hardened blue ones. His tail whisked back and forth with a slight irritation. A scowl curled her lips. She opened her mouth as if to make demands but he didn’t allow her to speak.

“Are you serious?” She was putting herself in danger just by ‘threatening’ his life. Did she fail to realize that if she killed him, she would lose her powers or possibly go insane? “You do realize that I know you are bluffing?” Her eyes darkened. “You can’t kill anyone, not if you want to lose your powers or your mind.” She instantly faltered as he pushed the gun away with his claws.

He lifted his chin as she narrowed her eyes, failing to notice his power spark across the glimmering red weapon. “I have places to be.” She inhaled sharply, noticing the weapon darkening till it was black then shattered in her hand. A startled shriek escaped her as she jerked back, her hands flying to cover her face.

He pushed past her as a soft ‘excuse me’ escaped him. He paused at the black door before turning back and looking at Tikki’s herald, making sure no harm was done to her. He didn’t smell any blood nor did she seem badly harmed. She was glaring at the goddess who was snickering at her.

“Cat of Black.” Adrien turned his attention towards the speaker. Seher leaned against the door frame. “A child has been lured away.” The canary blonde sighed.

“When?”

“Moments ago.” The god of time then turned around and walked out the door. Adrien frowned, quickly calculating on his fingers as well as guesstimating what kind of fae took the child. He had time to track but he needed luck on his side to find the child before time took it or it was consumed.

He turned around and grabbed her shoulder. She whirled around, a weapon forming in her hands. A startled yelp escaped her when a rope like darkness wrapped around her wrists, forcing them down away from him. “I don’t believe in possessing people, but; I will if you aren’t willing to cooperate.” She narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth. He could smell the irritation on her.

“What do you want?” She snapped.

“A child has been taken and I need your luck to have a chance at finding the boy alive.” Her expression instantly softened before a soft ok escaped her. A relieved sigh escaped him before he turned around. She growled when he wrapped his tail around her wrist. “So you don’t get lost in the darkness.” He hummed as he slipped through.

His sister had been in the dark realm often enough that the residents there were familiar with her. They would guide her out if she ever got lost but he was needed to open the doors. They were hostile to strangers and were only polite if a stranger was with the herald of darkness or Plagg himself.

“Suit up.” He purred, earning a glare from her. His sister always did say that kindness never failed, why not start now? “The creatures are more hostile at night than during the day.” He glanced at her, feeling her glare at him before he scaled a tree. He wrapped his tail around the branch. His ears swiveled about; listening to the sounds of the forest as he scanned the branches. Faeries liked to hide in trees. He ignored the soft zip of Marinette’s yo-yo as she landed beside him.

“But it is morning.”

“The sun isn’t up yet.” He hummed as he titled his head at the whispers of the shadows. Cat Noir inhaled the crisp morning air. He could still smell the dew and the path the faery took. He gave a thoughtful hum before slinking down the tree. He could hear Marinette grumbling about cats before she landed behind him.

Adrien paused, scanning the ground to see if he could find any footprints. He knelt down next to crushed grass, pulling at a blade only to watch it fall again. He ran his fingers along the outline of the crushed green, getting an idea of the footstep. He inhaled the air, taking in the scents. He grumbled under his breath when he recognized it. Bridgette had already scolded this fae for luring kids away to be its playmate. She always returned them within a decent amount of time.

“Anything?” Marinette asked as she walked past him. He looked at her through his lashes with a soft snort. Adrien dropped his gaze to the ground. He quickly shot to his feet when he spotted the net laid out before her. “Look out!” he exclaimed as he felt someone push him. Marinette turned and looked at him. She was already inside it. He hissed as he crashed into her, seconds later, a snap filled the air and they lurched upward. Marinette quickly turned her head as he did with his, their cheeks smooshed together. Her arms trapped between him and her as his arms were on either side of her.

The net swung, jostling them. Soft hisses and grumbles escaped Cat Noir as he shifted when the net stilled. He ended getting tangled with her and the net even more. He growled trying to push himself up only to have his arms slip through. He inhaled sharply before carefully gripping the rope and pushing himself up. He could feel Marinette’s hands on his shoulders. He could also smell her surprise.

He turned to ask if she was alright only to end up brush his lips against hers. His eyes widened as did hers. He could smell her fluster and hear her pattering heart. He wiggled his brows only to have her squeal and push him up. He quickly took advantage of it and wrapped his fingers around the net. Her hands slipped. He crashed down onto her again, his arms buckled from the sudden release. A growl rumbled his chest.

“I blame you for this.” Marinette snapped, he could feel her glare but he could also hear the nervous beat of her heart. He released soft snickers as she shifted beneath him. He inhaled sharply at the feel of her knee. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to hurt him.

“Be careful of how you move.” He warned. Adrien flinched when a scarlet blade formed before him. His ears twitched when she tried sawing at the net. He frowned. “This is created from magic similar to yours. You can’t cut away at it.” He sighed. He could feel her glare at him. He was content in staying in the net if it was to irk her. He enjoyed doing that to people unless he was in the presence of his father.

“Well, the child needs to be rescued. It’s worth trying.” Marinette huffed as he carefully pushed himself up, enough to see her. She was avoiding looking at him. A soft flush colored her cheeks. He could also hear the nervous pattering of her heart.

“He’ll be fine. His with a fae that likes to play. She always returns them in a timely manner. So this is nothing new.” Marinette narrowed her eyes. “The critters here are much tamer than the ones in your realm.” He snickered at the glower she gave him even though her cheeks are red.

He raised a brow before leaning in close. “Have you ever been in close proximity with a male before?” Adrien purred as he wiggled his brows, his nose brushing against hers. Her throat flashed as her cheeks darkened.

“Not like this!” She squealed and bucked, wiggling under him as if that would help her get out. He gave a startled gasp when she caused the net to swing.

“Will you stay still? You are making everything worse!” He yelped as he struggled to prevent her from harming him. She ended up hitting his arms, causing him to crash into her again; their mouths colliding. If Bridgette ever got back, she wasn’t going to stop teasing him about this.

He could hear Plagg laughing in the back of his mind as Marinette instantly went still. He immediately pulled back. Her blue eyes were wide and her face was as red as her suit, her mouth slightly opened. She quickly closed it. Adrien didn’t understand the sudden change in her. She was cruel to him earlier, wanting to take his life; now she was nothing but a flustered mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time deciding whether to do the last part through Mari's or Ade's. In the end, I decided to go with him because I came across complications with her point of view. :D


	4. Stirrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Phantom Cat have stirrings for their partners. :D

Félix gave a quiet purr as he stretched, his claws sinking into the ground before he sat up. His gaze drifted over to where Bridgette resided. He blinked when he noticed that she was no longer beside the fire. His heat hiccupped with worry. He stiffened when his train of thought sank in. The werecat grit his teeth before he quickly dismissed it with a shake of his head.

Félix lifted his gaze to the edge of the clearing.  He could see her close to a thick bush. She was kneeling as if she was saying a prayer but he could smell the fresh soil as if she had dug a grave. Interitus stood before her as if he assisted her. The black cat herald exhaled through his nose before rising to his feet. Bridgette rose to hers when he approached.

Soft sniffles escaped her. Was she crying? If so, why? A frown curled his lips. He breathed in, scenting the air. The only thing he could smell was the death of the fae from yesterday and the dirt she had stirred up. His gaze drifted upward. There was a pile of dirt before her. It almost looked like she dug a grave site. He snapped his attention up to see that the dead fairy was no longer there. Interitus shrunk to his kwami form before darting away. The grass was still stained crimson from the fae’s blood. “You killed it.” She said in a soft whisper. He raised a brow.

“It was either your life or it’s.” He responded in a soft voice. She whirled around and glared at him, her fists clenched as she ground her teeth. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes before slowly releasing it. She forced herself to relax.  Taking calming breaths.

“Thank you for saving my life.” She opened her eyes and looked at him, sorrow darkened her lake blue eyes. “All life is precious. Whether it’s a tainted creature, a paranormal such as you and me or a human.” More tears streamed down her cheeks before she wiped them away. He stared at her, not sure what to feel.  “All life is precious.”  She repeated, more to herself. Her gaze focused elsewhere. She thought he was precious? His heart hiccupped and he shifted slightly, a warm and filling feeling settled in his chest. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. He wasn’t sure what to make of anything anymore ever since she appeared.

She didn’t treat him like monster nor did she care that he was the user of the black cat. She treated him like an equal. Not to mention that she somehow managed to get him to warm up to her quicker than he normally would. A slight frown curled his lips at that thought. What was it about her that was different? She trusted him and Interitus has said that she liked him. Félix swallowed, a blush tainting his cheeks. He stared at the woman before him. She was focusing on something behind him.

He opened his mouth to speak as she suddenly whipped her yo-yo out. He stilled, his defenses quickly rising when it came flying towards him; he briefly wondered if he was wrong about her. Félix gave a soft growl when it wrapped around him before she yanked on it, dragging him towards her. He tripped and stumbled before crashing into her. She inhaled sharply when they toppled into a bush, their mouths colliding. His hands on either side of her shoulders.

He stiffened when a sharp whiz caused his ears to fold back, listening to the arrow as it sank deep into a tree. Curses sparked, something about him vanishing. He ignored the argument that ensued between a woman and a man. Bridgette shifted beneath him, quickly drawing his attention back to her. His cheeks burned as he jerked back. His heart hiccupped.

He inhaled sharply when she grabbed him, pulling him back down as she glared at him. Didn’t matter if she was glaring at him; butterflies erupted in his stomach. Félix took a deep breath as she pressed her fingers to her lips; signaling him to be quiet. His ears swiveled back at the sound of approaching footsteps and soft curses. He didn’t care about the new approaching scents; he knew that Bridgette was trying to keep him alive. His heart was still hammering in his chest and it wasn’t from the near death miss.

How was it that she wasn’t flustered with him being on top of her?  He knew that he was getting there but he didn’t allow it to show. He could hear the pattering of her heart; he could see the pink dusting her cheeks and crawling down her neck. Ever since he met her; she’s been distracting. She was always in his thoughts. Was it because she didn’t care that he was a black cat? She saw him as another living being. There was something about her that snared the attention of not only him, but his inner cat.

He blinked when a thought drifted through his mind. There was one action he had seen that he never cared to try until now. His cat purred, encouraging him to give it a shot. He took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. His cat was unusually affectionate with her, it was making him uneasy. He dropped his head. His breath hitched when he heard her inhale sharply. He paused, wondering what was going through his mind. He tensed when she suddenly shoved him off her. He could also hear a string of a bow being drawn back at the same time.

Félix instantly grabbed Bridgette and pulled her into him, falling onto his back with her on top, when he heard the twang of a bow. His eyes narrowed as an arrow sank into the ground where they had been seconds before. He folded his ears back as a soft growl escaped him. He lifted his gaze towards the top of the bush. The female hunter hissed angrily at her companion. Félix failed to notice Bridgette’s magic flow over him.

The bush suddenly parted. His heart lurched at the sight of a burly hunter staring down at them. He flicked his ears back, a growl building in his chest. He could smell the unease coming from Bridgette. The man narrowed his eyes as a snarl escaped Félix. The man huffed. “Nothin’ here but this girl and a fox.” The man snorted and let the bushes snap close, startling her. Bridgette glared at where he had disappeared; soft grumbles escaped her. More arguing ensued from the two hunters. The woman wanted to know if the girl was human and if so, was she in need of assistance. The man didn’t care; he just wanted the prize money of capturing the menace of the woods: him.

Félix tensed, feeling Bridgette’s gaze burn into him. He wanted to know how the hunter found him. He knew that man had been hunting him for a while. He even gave Félix a few of his many scares. He blinked when he realized that Bridgette was watching him. A concerned frown curled her lips, snaring his attention. His heart lurched as his ears folded to the side. He licked his lips, wanting to feel hers against his. He swallowed the feeling, trying to suppress it. His inner cat growled with disapproval.

Félix wondered if everyone felt this way when it came to girls. He gave a soft groan and dropped his head to the ground. He can’t focus anymore. “Félix?” She whispered softly as her hand went to his head, seeing if he had a fever. He flicked his silver gaze towards her. She had her lips pursed as she studied him. He sighed. Was it bad that he wanted to kiss –he believed that’s what it was called– her?

 

* * *

 

Marinette frowned when the black cat huffed. She decided to call him Cat. She stiffened when he slightly shifted carefully that he wouldn’t injure himself on the rope or, possibly, her. He was tangled in the net and the slightest movement could harm him. Soft grumbles escaped the young were, something about his bad luck.

The young ladybug witch could tell that he was growing restless and possibly numb. He wouldn’t stop shifting or moving something, like his tail or barely bouncing his leg. Marinette knew that her struggling had caused the net to tangle around his legs and possibly his arms. She tried her hardest not to think about the fact that he was in between her legs.

She flinched when a soft groan escaped him. She could sense his boredom as well as his slight irritation. She squeaked when he dropped his head onto her stomach. Her heart hiccupped. He lifted his gaze, his green eyes dark. A slight frown pulled at his mouth. Cat was unimpressed. She knew that he wanted out. She didn’t know why she wanted him to remain here trapped with her. She just didn’t want him to be free even if it meant her freedom. Pride? “Can I get us out now?” He grumped.

Marinette narrowed her eyes as a scowl curled her pink lips. She wanted to get them _out_ and possibly take his ring from him _._ Tikki disapproved of her refusing the black cat’s help and the desire to take his ring.

She watched Cat’s ear twitched. A soft sigh escaped him as his gaze lazily roved the woods. She wrapped her fingers around the rope above her head. She jumped when he dropped his head on her stomach once more. “Tugging on the rope isn’t going to work.” He told her for the ‘nth time. His voice muffled by her suit. She glowered at him. He lifted his gaze and glared at her. “Everything you are doing is just getting _me_ tangled in the net.” He hissed, his pupils flashing to narrow slits. Ladybug’s brow twitched. She couldn’t believe that she found this black cat attractive. “My legs are going to fall off.” He grumbled under his breath as he shifted. Her heart lurched.

She grit her teeth, trying to ignore him as a soft groan escaped him. His ears twitched and swiveled about before soft grumbles escaped him. Something about the fae being a mischievous little stinker. Marinette’s eye twitched. She now had an idea of _what_ had gotten them stuck in this net. The black cat’s ears flicked back as he glared at the trees, most likely searching for the fae.

She jumped when he snapped his tail back and forth, his gaze watching the dancing shadows as the sun began to sink. She could sense his restlessness. Marinette couldn’t blame him. The black cat had humored her and stayed for most of the day. She knew that some cats can’t stay still for long. She was going to guess that he was one of them.

Marinette glared at the cat-themed boy when an impatient growl escaped him. She inhaled sharply as he began to wiggle, jostling the net while trying to pry his legs loose from their prison. She swallowed as her heartbeat quickened. Soft flustered squeaks escaped her as she tightened her grip on the rope. He ignored her, intent on escaping. She watched him as he snapped his tail around the rope. She could hear the creaking of the rope as he dug his claws into it. He was growing desperate. He wanted _out._ Marinette gave a soft huff. Perhaps she should’ve let him destroy the net.

She stiffened when the shadows stirred before reaching for him. She wiggled trying to drive herself up the net. She hated the moving shadows. She had a bad experience with them. Mostly thanks to the trickery of the blonde cat in her realm. She wondered what more powers the black cats had.

Marinette blinked when she suddenly felt the disappearance of Cat’s weight when the shadows had engulfed him. A delighted mewl sounded above her. She snapped her attention upward in time to see the blonde teen stretch out on the branch. She could hear him _purring._ He flashed a grin when he caught her watching him. Marinette glowered at him while a scowl curled her lips. Of course, he would leave her behind in the net.

She stared at him. A cheshire grin curled his lips as he waggled his brows. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. She felt like he was taunting her. She wanted out. He has already told her that she could ask him to let her out. Her pride wouldn’t let her. 

Marinette glared at him as he sprang from the tree, performing multiple flips before landing on his feet. She could tell that it was not his first time performing such tricks. The black cat hummed softly to himself as he lifted his nose into the air. Cat’s ears perked forward as he snapped his attention towards a weeping tree while rising to his feet. The teen witch watched him as he approached, pushing the curtain like branches aside. She shifted inside the net, trying to keep an eye on him.

Marinette blinked when she caught sight of him kneeling next to a bush bleeding of bright red berries. They looked like gooseberries. She flinched when her stomach growled. He slightly turned his head, his cat ears swiveling back; listening to her.

Cat continued to hum to himself, ignoring her as he plucked the berries. She huffed, turning away and watching the moon peeking over the horizon, peering through the leaves. Marinette could hear the sticks he gathered before the scent of a fire reached her. Marinette turned her attention towards the warmth in time to see him adjust the logs of the flickering flame. Her heart leaped into her throat as he withdrew his hand from the flames; he wasn’t harmed. Could the heralds of destruction not be harmed?

Marinette shook her head, dismissing it. Why should she care? She glanced at the fire. She swallowed and leaned forward, longing to feel the heat. She resisted the urge to reach for it. The air was chilling with the fall of the sun. The black cat glanced at her, his green eyes glowing. He knew that she was watching him yet he ignored her. Marinette growled before wiggling in the net. It was much harder to maneuver without using him as leverage.

Marinette watched him as he left, returning shortly with a single plump rabbit in one hand and a few wild greens in the other. His tail was wrapped around what appeared to be an animal skin filled with what she assumed to be water. She shifted uncomfortably. She refused to watch him as he cleaned the rabbit and roasted it.

She glanced at him to see Cat was staring at her. A grin curled his lips, exposing his fangs before he took a bite of the rabbit. He closed his eyes as a delighted moan escaped him. Her heart lurched as she licked her lips, watching the juice as it slid down his chin and gloves. Her mouth watered as her stomach growled. His claws easily penetrated the tender meat. She could almost taste and smell the meat. She glowered at him when his green eyes sparkled with mirth.

“Let me out.” She demanded. He lowered the rabbit with the click of his tongue. She frowned when he slowly licked his lips, cleaning off the residue of the meat.

“Say the magic word.” Cat hummed with a teasing grin. She folded her arms and glowered at him.

“No.” He simply shrugged and took another bit from the rabbit. She watched as he chewed then swallowed. Her stomach growled again. She shifted.

“I need to pee.” She announced moments later, watching him as he buried the rabbit bones. Marinette raised her chin when he glanced up at her before he dropped his gaze to the water container next to him. He lifted his gaze to her once more. She could see his nose twitch when the breeze blew her scent in his direction.

Her heart lurched when he began to approach. She thought she would have to bribe him to get free. Not that she would ever ask him. Perhaps she should quit comparing him to the cat in her realm. She instantly gave a fierce shake of her head, forcing the irritating silver blonde from her mind. Doesn’t matter where he is from or who is. All black cats were the same.

Marinette dropped her gaze in time to see the canary blonde tilt his head; a frown curled his lightly tanned lips before he passed below her. She watched Cat as he glanced at her over his shoulder. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. His tail flicked before he disappeared behind the tree.

She felt her eye twitch when she heard the sound of a zipper. A soft sigh lite the air as the sound of pouring water hit dry leaves. Marinette gave a soft groan and dropped her head against the net. Of course, he would relieve himself after _she_ stated that she _needed_ to pee.

She lifted her gaze when she felt someone’s eyes burning into her. Marinette stiffened when her gaze locked with electric greens. Pupils were fat oblongs. Even his scleras were green, though lighter than his irises. She jerked back only to cause the net to sway. Her gaze flicked about him, searching for his spiked wings. Marinette was up in a tree and he was not attached to a branch or the trunk. He was floating. This man had the dark colors of an Unseelie fae but he lacked the spiked wings. Only fuzzy cat ears and a tail. He was floating and she had no idea how he was doing it. This wasn’t the black cat that had been trapped in the net with her. He was someone _completely_ different.

His pale skin seemed to glow against the black clothing he wore. Even his hair was black with silver highlights. She narrowed her eyes. He looked a lot like the heartless cat in her realm, the silver blonde. The floating cat flashed her a mischievous grin, exposing his fangs before he vanished. Marinette stilled when she heard something sizzling above the flames.

She twisted around to see the pale werecat sitting before the fire. A child-sized fae crouched beside the being, eagerly diving into the wild greens the blonde cat had gathered. A fish roasted above the open flame. Her mouth watered when the tantalizing scent of the roasted fish reached her. She licked her lips before swallowing excess saliva.

“Water?” A honeyed voice purred, drawing her attention down towards the speaker. Her heart lurched when her gaze locked with spring greens. A smirk curled his lightly tanned lips. He knew he was attractive. Her gaze flitted about his person. He was wearing a dark green shirt with black pants. He had no defense. Didn’t he know that these woods were dangerous? There were two black cats about. She had a sinking feeling that the man by the fire was the god of destruction.

She felt a flush race up her cheeks as he raised a canary blonde brow. His hair was slightly messy. “No?” He hummed as he gave a slight tilt of his head. He brought the opened end to his mouth before drinking. She watched his throat bob. Marinette suddenly became aware of her full bladder.

“Do you think you could let me down?” She purred, flashing the flirtiest smile she could summon without trying to stutter. Alarm raced through her when the canary blonde chocked, he started coughing. Snickers filled the air. She glared at the two over by the fire.

“Say the . . . magic words.” He managed to say between coughs and laughter. She slowly dropped her gaze towards the canary blonde, noticing for the first time the fangs peeking through his grinning lips and that his pupils were fat oblongs in his pools of emerald green. She felt her heart fall when a black cat tail swished behind him. “Disappointed?” He hummed.

Marinette didn’t know whether to groan or want to disappear. She had flirted with the herald of destruction. She felt her eye twitch as a snarl curled her lips. She tightened her grip on the rope. She glowered at him. He winked. “Adrien. Leave her alone and come eat before the pixie here finishes the rest of your meal.” The brunette grumped as the blonde turned his attention towards the cat ‘god’.

“Come on!” Marinette whined, a snarl lacing her voice. “I have to pee.” ‘Adrien’ turned and looked at her.

“What’s the _paws_ sword?” He hummed. Marinette's eye twitched. Did he just make a pun? “Well?” He snickered.

“Fine!” She hissed, her bladder ached. She shifted uncomfortably. “Can you _please_ get me out of here?” He gave a slight shake of his head. She growled.

“That’s not it.” She groaned. He made a pun; does that mean she had to too?

 _“Peas?”_ She gritted her teeth. He gave a thoughtful hum, tapping his chin.

“Close enough.” With those words, he vanished. She grumped until the net creaked and suddenly dropped. She yelped when she landed, she watched as the net dissolved into ash. She looked up at the tree to see Adrien wave at her before he dropped to the ground. “Fish?” He offered her a skewered fish. She glowered him. Soft snickers escaped Adrien.


	5. Comfort

“A fox?” Félix huffed as a frown pulled at his lips. “You turned me into a fox?” Bridgette swallowed as her heart lurched when his silver gaze briefly dropped to her mouth. He flicked his cat ears forward, his attention burned into her; most likely listening to her pounding heart. Félix wet his lips before he slowly exhaled as if he was telling himself that he needed to focus. Bridgette raised a brow at his soft grumbling. She could feel a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“It’s an illusion spell to protect you.” Her voice dropped as the arguing couple drew closer once again. Bridgette took a deep breath, trying to prevent her gaze from flicking about Félix or trying not to focus on his warmth beneath her. He was making her mind go fuzzy.

She didn’t miss the twitch at the corners of his mouth as he fought a smile. His gaze dropped to her lips. His tongue darted out. Her heart lurched when he slightly parted his lips. His silver gaze locked with hers as a hint of a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. She gave a soft groan. Bridgette could tell that he liked the way she was reacting to him. She could almost feel the glee coursing through him at her reaction.

Interitus also told her about it this morning.

Bridgette flinched when the male hunter snarled. She squeaked when a hard grip grabbed her arms and yanked her out of the bush, its sharp branches snaring her. She could hear the strangled cry that escaped Félix as he reached for her. She instantly snapped her attention towards the hunter, ignoring the feel of her partner’s claws scrapping her as he grabbed her shirt. The man didn’t seem to notice the sound.

Bridgette was grateful she had the ability to hide her wings.

Soft curses escaped Félix when she was pulled from his grasp, her shirt tearing. Her heart lurched with a nervous fright. She struggled. She could sense her partner’s desire to come to her aid but held back, knowing something that she didn’t. Bridgette yelped when she was suddenly shoved into someone else. “Seriously?” The blonde woman snarled, trying to catch Bridgette before she was dropped to the ground. Bridgette huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her eyes. She lifted her gaze to see the blonde glaring at the man who was now ignoring her. “Who is immature now?” She hissed the man glared at her.

“I blame you for this. If you hadn’t distracted me, I would have that monster’s head.” Bridgette gave a soft growl as the woman huffed. The blonde dropped to Bridgette’s side. “Oh there you go again; tending to _everyone’s_ needs. I hope that bird is still alive and hasn’t been eaten by the _boy_ _monster_ I’m hunting.” The man sneered while his voice was laced with sarcasm. Bridgette glowered at him. She didn’t like the way he was talking about her partner. She really wanted to take his luck.

“Really?” The woman sneered. “How many times have I told you that _professional_ hunters aren’t afraid to use magic to make their hunts successful?” The woman hissed before turning her hazel eyes towards Bridgette. “I’m sorry that he handled you in that way. He’s just upset because he mistook something for the beast he is hunting.” Bridgette resisted the urge to snap at them. She gave her a tight smile.

“Does he spend most of his time firing his weapons at random things? If it weren’t for my clumsiness. I would be harmed.” The woman sighed as the man made a noise in the back of his throat. Bridgette narrowed her eyes. She already didn’t like this couple.

“I told you she wasn’t the monster you were looking for. You _practically_ shoot at anything that moves.” The woman snapped while helping Bridgette to her feet. Bridgette gnawed on her bottom lip before trying to slip away, she gasped softly when the woman gently pulled her back into her. The burly man just glared at them. “Anyway, my name is Coraleen.”

Bridgette didn’t respond, instead, she glanced back at the bush to see it slightly move. She could sense Félix’s unease and irritation. It was oozing off him in waves. Bridgette turned her attention towards Coraleen when she felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

 The blonde woman gave her the friendliest smile she could summon. Bridgette shifted in place, her gaze flicking back. She wanted to slip free. “It’s ok now.” Coraleen purred in a motherly tone. “I won’t let anything happen to you. You are in the presence of friends.” A frown tugged at Bridgette’s mouth. She wasn’t so sure about that. She went stiff when Coraleen wrapped her arms around her in a supposed comforting hug.

A soft snort escaped the man behind her. Bridgette glanced at him to see him flapping his fingers, motioning Coraleen’s mouth. Bridgette frowned. He was rude. He narrowed his blue eyes, glowering at her. Motion behind him snared her attention. She blinked; it was as gone as quickly as she had spotted it. The man noticed before whirling around. Bridgette stiffened as he pulled out his hunting knives, searching for what moved. His gaze landed on a fox that went stiff. “Will you leave the critter alone and help me bring this young woman back? You are scaring her.” Coraleen snapped, casting a glare over her shoulder. Bridgette wondered how she knew that her husband was hunting, she assumed they were married; they certainly acted like it.

Bridgette felt her eye twitch before she released a calming breath, allowing herself to be guided away by the chatty woman. She could feel Félix’s gaze burn into her. She resisted the urge to look for him. That would only alert the already jumpy male hunter. She shivered upon feeling the irritated hunter’s gaze burn into her.

“Do you plan on staying behind?” Coraleen hummed as she glanced at the man. Bridgette flinched when she heard the hunter snarl before soft irritated grumbles escaped him. She glanced back at him in time to see him glare at her. She returned his glower. The brunette raised a brow before following closely behind. The man slowly scanned his surroundings, sensing the ominous presence of Félix’s luck. Bridgette gnawed on her bottom lip before taking a deep breath and releasing it. She allowed her magic stretch out and mingle with his bad luck. She didn’t want him to be found.

Bridgette gave a startled squeal when she was suddenly lifted onto a horse, struggling in his grasp before she was dropped onto the horse. She twisted around and glared at the man as the blonde smacked his arm, hissing about him about being careful. He rolled his eyes before he was snared by hers. He narrowed his green eyes. “I know you are hiding something.” His voice dropped to a whisper. Bridgette blinked before a devious smile curled her lips.

“Every woman has her secrets.” She whispered in a soft voice. He gave a soft growl. She had a few secrets she could tell if he ever pried, none of them very important. From the way, they were treating her. They didn’t know that she was from the other side of the barrier. He huffed before grumbling something about sounding like his wife.

Bridgette glanced at the woman just as she mounted the horse behind her. The ladybug user gave a quiet huff as the male hunter mounted his horse. The woman hummed as she nudged the horse forward. Bridgette inhaled sharply and gripped the horse’s mane. She didn’t ride horses to get to places. She had used her wings or her brother’s shadowed portals when he was with her. A soft huff escaped her.

Bridgette lifted her head when she heard the voices of laughing children. Her heart lurched. She loved children. She could smell the smoke of a campfire. Shouts of greetings escaped the villagers as the hunters pulled to a stop in front of the camp. The male hunter stopped and answered questions. Children rang alongside the horse as Coraleen slowed the horse to a trot.

Bridgette observed people as they came out of their homes and stared at her. Children chattered excitedly as they pointed at her. Adults pulled the children back before lecturing them about running towards a moving horse. She could see the friendly smiles but it was a mask for the animosity tainting the air. She didn’t know what it was for and she didn’t know whether she wants to find out or not.

She didn’t notice when the horse came to a stop. She inhaled sharply when she was lifted off. Bridgette sensed a familiar hostility that felt like it belonged to her partner. She resisted the need to look for him, not wanting him to be caught. It was comforting to know that he had followed. “She has scratches on her stomach and arms. Make sure she is healed well, _witch.”_   Coraleen demanded, reminding her of Chloé. Bridgette gave the blonde a hard stare. The ladybug witch turned her attention towards the one who helped her down.

He released a soft sigh before guiding her into a homey looking building.

Bridgette blinked when the scent of herbs penetrated her senses. She looked around the candlelit room, spotting drying herbs and a pot of boiling water. She licked her lips as the tantalizing scent of food reached her senses. “Have you eaten my M’lady?” Came the soft hum of the man as he pulled out a chair. Bridgette turned her attention towards him, wondering why he called her that. He gestured for her to take a seat. She heisted before accepting.

Bridgette has only known one person to call her his lady. It had been a joke between the two of them that eventually turned into an endearing nickname. Adrien liked turning into a game of how many nicknames he could come up with her. Her heart ached at the memory. She missed her brother and her adopted father. She gnawed on her bottom lip, her thoughts turning over in her mind. Bridgette wondered if it was possible to return or was she stuck here for the rest of her life. If she could return, could she take Félix with her? She didn’t want him to remain here.

Bridgette snapped her attention upward when the name ‘ladybug’ was called. She bristled before forcing herself to relax. She didn’t like being called that. That name had been tainted by the user of her previous miraculous. The male witch dropped to his knees. His green gaze flicked about her.

“Is everything ok?” She frowned, not sure if he should be trusted. He gave a soft sigh when she didn’t respond. He didn’t push but he did offer her the bowl of warm food. She took a sip. The witch before her held the power of healing. He was a descendent of a herald of light.

Bridgette stiffened when she felt a wet cloth run over her scratches. A floral smelling liquid came from a small bottle he held in his other hand. She gave a soft hiss. He instantly retreated with a soft apology and a flinch. He was too timid. Witches were powerful and sometimes weren’t afraid to make that known. “I didn’t ask you permission if I could. May I?” She peered at him through her lashes, not sure what to make of it. She gave a brief nod before he continued. She knew that he was healing her. She could feel his magic weave over her. He even healed the soreness of where her wings resided.

Bridgette lifted her gaze, watching the male witch as he rose to his feet, finished with his task. Her gaze dropped to the silver cuffs on his wrists. The uneasy feeling returned to her once more before he slipped out the door. “You are free to leave when you are ready.” He said with a slight bow. Bridgette licked her lips, finishing the bowl.

She slipped outside. The feeling of animosity returned, settling heavily in her stomach. Though it wasn’t as strong as it was when she had first arrived. Excited chatter filled the air as kids crowded around her, the adults following closely behind.  They didn’t have time to do anything for an elderly man made his way towards her. “You are the ladybug from the other realm.” Her eye twitched. She didn’t like being called that. “I have a favor to ask of you.”

Bridgette folded her arms and raised her head. A heavy foreboding feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. She shifted with unease as the gray-haired man took a deep breath. “There is a black cat that has been plaguing us.” She tensed and her thoughts instantly flew to Félix. Bridgette swallowed, feeling her throat tighten. “We would like you to take care of him.” Interitus had told her of the villagers’ hatred for his herald. She hadn’t believed it because the people in her realm had high respect for Cat Noir.

She knew what they meant by ‘taking care of him.’ They wanted her to kill him. Her heart constricted at the thought. Her breathing came out in short pants as her world tilted and spun. She ignored the concerned expressions on the peoples’ faces. She could feel Félix’s gaze burning into her as well as his slight worry.

Her thoughts swirled of Cat Noir and the mischievous smile he would have when he had a plan. She shook her head and backed away as her world twisted. Her heart picked up pace. Distant voices called her name. She couldn’t remain upright. Her vision swam while she tittered. Adrien’s name slipped from her lips.

Darkness swirled about as flames danced around the young boy. Adrien was tied to a tree, his fiery wings made no difference to his bonds. He wasn’t Plagg’s herald yet. Angry beings mocked him as they danced around him, their lacy wings flicking. Her own family wanted him dead because he was favored by the god of darkness. Tears streaked the young boy’s face as he called for help. Why would they want to kill him? He was such a sweet boy. She called out to her father and grabbed him only to have him throw her back. Her breath came out in short pants. Her knees trembled.

She cried out ‘no’ as blasts of tainted magic darted for the canary blonde. She struggled when someone grabbed her. She kicked, bit, and clawed. Her wings flared open as her legs buckled. Her power lashed out, attacking those that drew too close to the blonde. She didn’t kill them but she wanted to. The desire twisted and turned in her stomach. She snapped her attention upward when a smooth voice called her name over and over. Frightened screams and curses filled the air. Commands followed.

A hand was over her mouth, preventing her from breathing too fast. She blinked, feeling her tears stream down her cheeks. Silver eyes came into focus as the voice became clearer and sharp, pulling her out of the past. “Bridgette, focus on me.” Félix’s honeyed voice flowed over her. He was kneeling before her.

“Félix.” His hand muffled her voice. Bridgette swallowed the knot in her throat. He slowly removed his hand. Félix hesitated before wiping away her tears. She didn’t notice the swirling shadows around them or the curses that escaped the villagers and the scramble to retrieve their weapons.

“Are you alright?” Félix asked. Her response was throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He inhaled sharply at the action as he lost his balance and fell back on his rear. She heard the hiccup in his heart and the hard swallow.

A soft purr rumbled in his chest after moments of hesitance. He curled around her, drawing her closer to him. The desperate sound of the campers had faded; in their place was the welcoming soft chirp of crickets and frogs. She didn’t notice the shadows as they released their grip on the trees and sank into their designated places.

Bridgette could feel Félix’s fingers running through her hair as if to comfort her.

Soft sniffles escaped her as Félix’s hand traveled down the side of her face. Bridgette closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, she heard him give a hard swallow before he took a controlling breath. It didn’t bother her. She enjoyed the fact that he was trying to comfort her. Bridgette could feel the pad of his thumb wiping away her tears. She blinked when she felt his hand slid down to her chin. He tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. She furrowed her brows, feeling slightly confused at his actions until he dropped his gaze to her mouth. Her heart lurched, her current emotions forgotten while she focused on him when he lightly dragged his thumb down her lips. His silver eyes were dark as he slightly parted his lips. He hesitated before brushing them against hers.

She swallowed at the action. Bridgette knew what he wanted. His breath smelled of fresh mint. _He_ smelled of mint and the crisp night air . . . and pine trees with a hint of lemon. His scent was making her head spin. She couldn’t focus with his nearness. Bridgette had an idea of what he wanted to do and she wasn’t against it.

Bridgette inhaled sharply when Félix brushed his lips against hers once more. His lips were soft. His eyes fluttered closed, his long lashes brushing his cheeks, which were turning pink. Her heart lurched as he pressed his mouth against hers. Her heart hammered as her mind went blank. She could feel the nervous energy that spiked off of him despite his calm demeanor.

She returned his kiss, causing him to jump. She molded herself to him as she snaked her fingers into his hair, startling him but he didn’t pull away. Butterflies erupted in her stomach when she felt his tail wind around her waist. He wrapped his arms around her as if to attempt to draw her in closer; if that was even possible. She lightly tugged on his hair, drawing a soft moan.

 

* * *

 

Marinette lifted her gaze towards the canary blonde when the atmosphere seemed to sink into a soft despair. Adrien was staring at the skewered fish in his hand. A soft sigh escaped him. He turned it over before taking a hesitant bite. The god of destruction watched him before he patted his herald’s shoulder. Adrien lifted his gaze to meet his kwami’s. A frown tugged at Marinette’s lips. She didn’t know if it was just her or not; but, the young werecat looked like he was about ready to cry.

The cat god ruffled his herald’s hair, drawing a smile. Adrien’s gaze then locked with hers. She raised a brow while lifting her chin. He blinked and she wondered if she ever saw the glimmer of tears. In its place was a bright smile that could be blinding. She couldn’t tell if it was real or false. Marinette felt her eye twitch. Everything was becoming complicated ever since she met this cat.

“Are you finished yet?” he purred as his gaze dropped to the untouched fish in her hands. She narrowed her eyes. Adrien then proceeded to finish his without hesitation. “There is something I have planned for today and I prefer not to wait.” He hummed as he threw his skewer into the fire. Marinette felt her eye twitch with annoyance. Maybe she _had_ imagined it.

That was a second time he had mentioned that and hadn’t done anything, as far as she knew.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as Adrien rose to his feet, stretching. Marinette could practically hear the soft purrs escaping him. “You done yet?” He asked after a short moment of silence passed between them. Adrien glanced at her before dropping his gaze to the fish. A frown curled his lips as disapproval darkened his spring green eyes. “You do know that thing gave its life so you could live, right?” He straightened to his full height, his black tail whisked behind him. “Don’t waste it or it would have died for nothing. All life is precious.”

“Says the black cat.” He narrowed his eyes at the accusation behind those words. A soft growl escaped him.

“Just because I am a black cat doesn’t mean I’m dangerous,” Adrien said in a precarious tone. Marinette could imagine Tikki shaking her head at her foolishness but Marinette refused to back down. She sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes.  “You sow what you create.” He growled, looking mildly irritated. “You could back the nicest person into that corner and they would become a danger, _but_ only because you treated them that way. Then, eventually,  they would begin to believe it themselves.”

Marinette shifted uncomfortably. Her thoughts turned to the pale blonde in the woods of her realm. Was he really nice? Or . . . Marinette instantly shook her head. She refused to go down that road. She had made up her mind about black cats and she refused to think otherwise. A soft huff escaped Adrien, pulling her from her thoughts. He was shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just because I am death’s herald doesn’t make me a monster.” He glowered at her before he shook his head again.

Marinette narrowed her eyes as she lifted her chin. His pupils flashed to thin slits. “Try telling that to the monsters in my realm.” She hissed.

“Gar!” He snarled and threw his arms up in the air as if to admit to defeat. His hard gaze burned into her, freezing her in the stare that she had come to associate with predators. She swallowed as she tensed, waiting for him to attack. “That’s probably because _you_ _tried_ killing your partner _instead_ attempting to _get along_ with him!!” He jabbed his finger at her but never touched her. She could sense the irritation coming from him. “Until _you_ accept the fact that a black cat _is_ your partner from the beginning of time to the end of it, the realms will never - will never . . .” He trailed off before the last word could escape him. He stared off into the distance as sorrow briefly danced through his gaze.

His electric green eyes hardened when they snapped back to her. A sharp huff escaped him. He glared at her. “Forget it. You don’t have the ability to listen.” Marinette blinked before bristling at those words. She opened her mouth to speak but before she had the chance to say anything, he vanished into the milky darkness of the shadows.

Her mouth slammed closed as the cat god glanced at her with a frown before following his herald.

Marinette pursed her lips as she clenched her hands into fists, ire burning her blood. She glared at where the pair had disappeared. She opened her mouth but was silenced when she heard Tikki’s disappointed sigh. She instantly turned her attention towards the goddess when she took the fish from her.

“Oh, Marinette.” The goddess sighed, staring at the fish before lifting her dark blue gaze towards her herald. Sorrow danced in her gaze. “You keep pushing away those away who could offer you help. Have you once thought of home since coming here?” Marinette frowned, wondering what her kwami was getting at. “Adrien thinks of his sister often.  From what Plagg tells me; they were as close as you were with your parents.”

Marinette closed her mouth before dropping her gaze to the fish Tikki held. Now that she thought about it; there was an air of depression around the young werecat. Whenever he thought she wasn’t looking, he would be staring off in a certain direction. A direction Marinette now assumed to be the barrier.

Marinette sighed, dropping her head into her hands. She had been a fool. He was sad yet he had pushed his own needs aside to tend to hers. Didn’t matter how she was treating him. He still took her into his home and even feed her. Had he even had the chance to mourn?

She slowly exhaled through her nose before rising to her feet. As much as she hated to admit it, she owed the cat an apology. ”Where is he?” Tikki narrowed her eyes before a soft sigh escaped her. Wariness instantly darkened the kwami’s gaze. Marinette sighed when a dark red portal formed before her, it was slightly sheer.

Marinette took a deep breath; swallowing her pride before stepping through. She flinched when soft sobs greeted her ears followed by the words of ‘I miss her’ and ‘I want her back’. Her heart lurched as she snapped her attention about, searching for the blonde. Her gaze landed on him. Adrien was in the arms of his kwami. He was clutching the cat god’s shirt; his sobs muffled by it.

She ignored the rustling of the trees; her gaze was briefly snagged by something white. They weren’t alone but the presence felt more concerned than threatening. She quickly pushed it aside. She wasn’t here for the being. She was here to apologize to the werecat.

She froze when Adrien slightly turned his head. She could see the tears trailing stains down cheeks. His green gaze swam with tears. Marinette gnawed on her bottom lip as his black cat ears flicked against his head. A soft growl escaped the cat god. Tikki had called him Plagg.

Marinette took a deep breath and opened her mouth, letting the apology slip out. Plagg instantly narrowed his eyes before rising to his feet and approached her. He held Adrien bridal style. Soft protests escaped the blond in his arms. Marinette tensed when ‘Plagg’s’ tail wrapped around her legs and yanked them out from beneath her.

Marinette grit her teeth and glowered at the god when she landed on her rump. “Then prove it.” Plagg hissed softly before practically dropping Adrien in her lap. She reacted upon instinct, catching him. She was surprised that the young man didn’t make a sound. She dropped her gaze to him. He wasn’t looking at her. He was avoiding her gaze and wiping away his tears. She guessed from how Adrien didn’t quickly spring out of her lap, Plagg would’ve stuck him back with her.

Marinette turned her attention towards the god. She blamed him for putting her in this awkward situation. He just folded his arms and narrowed his electric green eyes. What was he expecting her to do? Give Adrien pats? Scratch him behind the ears? She dropped her gaze to Adrien; he was now looking at a bush instead of her. Fresh tears slid down his cheeks, soft sniffles escaped him.

Her heart lurched. Marinette took a deep breath, trying her hardest to not allow his melancholy to sink into her. He was trying not to cry and that almost hurt her. She felt like he couldn’t trust her. Marinette sighed. That was her fault. She tried killing him instead of letting him become her friend.

Marinette hesitated before swiping her thumb across his cheeks, wiping away his tears while drawing a soft gasp from him. His cat ears drooped as more sniffles escaped him. She had an idea of what the God of Destruction wanted her to do. He wanted her to comfort his herald. Soft whimpers escaped Adrien before she pulled him into her, wrapping her arms around him. Hugs always helped her. She felt her cheeks flame when he snuggled up against her, his soft hair tickling her chin.

It wasn’t long before Adrien finally ran out of tears. He was relaxed against her, drifting off to sleep. Soft purrs escaped him. Marinette had ended up braiding his hair, though it wasn’t long enough to tie off. She could feel Plagg’s approving gaze burn into her but she ignored it.


	6. The God of Realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Bridgette and Felix meet the god of realms.

Félix gave a slight start when he felt the pressure of her lips. He hadn’t been expecting her to return his kiss. He could feel heat rushing to his cheeks. The herald of destruction had imagined her pushing him away, to do _something_ that would harm him; but definitely _not_ this. Butterflies erupted in his stomach as he gave a nervous shift. He wasn’t used to someone wanting him in any way but _dead_.

His heart skipped a beat when she pressed herself against him, snaking her fingers into his hair. He instinctively wrapped his tail around her waist, causing a slight change in her scent that he didn’t register. His ears flicked forward as his mind went blank, his heart racing. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore. He hadn’t planned on getting this far. He had been only copying what he had seen.

A strangled noise slipped from him when Bridgette tugged on his hair. Something coursed through him that he couldn’t decipher; his mind was fogging over and he couldn’t concentrate. Bridgette was invading his senses.

She pulled back. His ears flicked back and he instinctively followed her. She tightened her grip on his hair before pulling back once more. Bridgette gently tugged him away so he wouldn’t follow her; softs pants escaped her when they separated.

Félix blinked, struggling to process what had happened. His mind was still reeling from the kiss. He could hear Interitus laughing in the background, trying to penetrate the fog that was in his mind; he didn’t miss the grin that curled Bridgette’s pink lips. She seemed pleased. Why? Was it because of the way he was reacting to her? Or was it because she managed to kiss him? That question sent his mind reeling back, struggling to figure out when she started liking him while trying to process the kiss at the same time.

He didn’t even notice Bridgette when she slipped from his lap.

“Honey, I think you broke him.” Interitus managed to say between fits of laughter. Félix’s ear twitched before he lifted his gaze to this kwami. He flicked his ears back and glared at the god while soft laughter escaped Bridgette. A soft hum left her as she stretched.

He gave his head a hard shake, trying to clear his mind but his thoughts persisted to cling to what just happened to him. Félix turned his gaze towards the ladybug herald as she bent over so that her fingers touched her toes.

Would she be willing to kiss him again? _Ever?_  Félix swallowed at the thought before taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it. He liked kissing her, it was a new feeling that he didn’t know what to do with. He wondered how she would react to knowing _that_. Would she hate him? Scorn him? _Abandon_ him? His heart lurched. Félix hoped not, but knowing his misfortune. He pushed the thought aside. He refused to go down that path.

He licked his lips, folding his ears to the side while trying to ignore his kwami. He wasn’t paying attention to his partner anymore thus he failed to notice that Bridgette was watching him or the knowing smile that curled her lips. She knew what he wanted.

Félix inhaled sharply when he felt Bridgette lift his chin. He immediately looked at her only to have her mouth lightly brush against his before capturing him in another kiss. His heart lurched as his mind came to a screeching halt, a furious flush burned his cheeks. This he hadn’t been expecting.

He had been contemplating if she would allow _him_ to _kiss_ her again. Félix hadn’t been expecting her to _kiss him_. His mind whirled with questions. How did he snare her attention? _What_ did he _do_ to earn her attention? Did she really like him that much? Did her feelings go deeper than he believed? His heart hiccupped at the idea as hope filled him. He hoped that it was so but then doubt filled his mind. The power of his luck swirled at the edge of his senses, forcing him into awareness of it. It was going to eventually backlash and take her away from him. It was only a matter of time.

Félix pulled away. Bridgette pouted, letting him go. He quietly cursed himself. He shouldn’t have grown attached. Something always goes wrong when he gets what he wants. _Something always goes wrong._ It was only a matter of time before he was harmed for it; or something like that. “Félix?” Bridgette whispered his name, sensing something wrong with him. She took few steps back. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” He whispered, no longer paying attention to her. He took a deep breath, allowing his emotions to slip away. Now he had to wait for the other shoe to drop.

“Félix, where are we?” The young adult blinked before looking up at her. She was looking at something behind him. She had taken a few steps back. The young werecat twisted around to see what she was looking at. Félix studied the trees. They were a bit fuzzy and slightly rippled. He gave a soft sigh. Félix tensed when she dropped her gaze to him. He could smell her nervous energy. Bridgette didn’t know what to make of his change. He pushed it aside, opting to ignore her.

Were they near a fae’s camp? Félix hoped not. He didn’t want to fight at the moment. Félix lifted his nose into the air, inhaling the scent. He recognized it. “We are near the realm barrier.” He grumped. He didn’t like being here. It made his skin crawl. There was something about it that was unnatural.

Félix watched his partner as she approached the clear barrier. His thoughts already turned to what it could mean for her and him. He would be left alone. He gave a soft sigh. He didn’t like where his thoughts were going but it was something that was inevitable. Félix would always be alone. His luck would always _use_ him. He took deep breaths, forcing himself under control. Félix didn’t know nor should he care about how Bridgette was going to react to the temperament of his powers when he felt emotional.

“Do you think I could go home?” Félix frowned at the question, pushing his own feelings aside. He carefully turned it over in his mind. Bridgette hesitated before pulling her hand back. Interitus was silent; aware of the change in his herald.

“Why?” Félix asked, trying to keep the guarded tone from his voice. He didn’t want her to leave him but he didn’t want her to feel like he was being selfish either. Félix released a soft sigh. He already knew what was going to happen. Why bother even delaying. Didn’t matter that she was his first friend, his first kiss. His _first_ everything.

A soft hum escaped Bridgette; she didn’t notice his change of mood despite being an empath. “Do you miss your brother?” Bridgette gave a soft sigh before she turned her attention towards him. She gave a brief nod before she closed her eyes and took a calming breath, trying to reign in her eddying emotions. He had no one to miss, so he didn’t know the feeling.

Félix gave a soft hum. He hoped he wouldn’t hurt when she left him. “Love is required to heal the realms. It was never said what kind of love it had to be but _it_ _has_ to between the heralds of light and dark.” Félix could feel her gaze burning into him as he searched for the memory of what Interitus had told him was necessary to heal the realms. “It needs to be with the right miraculi holders.” He ignored Bridgette’s gaze as his voice slipped into an emotionless tone. He was quiet when he spoke again. “You are willing to get along with me. I don’t think you can go through the barrier anymore.” Quantitas would find away. He always does. He has a soft spot for family, didn’t matter if they weren’t his own.

“Are you ok?” He refused to answer her question. He wasn’t looking at her anymore. Félix didn’t want her to leave him but it didn’t matter what he wanted. It never did. He ignored the painful lurch of his heart when she spoke when he didn’t respond to her question. “I know someone who would know.”

“Do you know who he is?” Félix lifted his gaze, remaining emotionless. He refused to allow her concern to get to him. He had been alone for most of his life. People have come and gone. Her leaving him should be nothing new, yet; why did the thought still make him hurt?

Bridgette was staring at him, a concerned frown curling her lips. He chose to not acknowledge it. Félix had an idea of who she was speaking of. He was slightly surprised that she knew of his existence. The gods of yin and yang _only_ knew he was around. He has never taken a herald and Félix doubted he ever would. Reason the herald of darkness knew he existed was because Interitus raised him.

“Quantitas.” She responded in a soft voice. Félix slowly exhaled before rising to his feet.

“I know where he lives.” Félix still could feel her gaze burning into him. He paused and glanced back at her, waiting for her. Bridgette hadn’t moved. He wasn’t going to leave her to her own defense, that wasn’t how Interitus raised him; plus, he didn’t want to die at the hands of Vitae. A frown curled her lips as she assessed him. He could smell the nervous energy that suddenly filled her. She couldn’t feel his emotions.

“Félix, are you alright?” Félix could smell her concern. He refused to allow it to get to him. She narrowed her eyes when he didn’t answer her. Bridgette stared at him, she was unsure what to do. He knew how to mask his emotions. Wasn’t the first time he had tricked an empath that belonged to the ladybug miraculous.

“Shall we get going? If Aevus is with him, then he will know that we are coming and Quantitas doesn’t like waiting.” Félix pushed forward before Bridgette had a chance to say anything. He didn’t want to hear anything she said. He ignored the exchange of voices between her and her kwami.

A black shadow swirled and stretched before him before it seemed to beckon him inside. He knew of the horrors that waited through there. Félix paused before the portal and turned to the young woman behind him. She was staring at him. Her expression neutral but her scent gave her away. She was concerned about him but she didn’t know what to do.

“You are taking too long.” A voice came from the other side of the portal, snaring their attention. Félix huffed when he saw a silhouette at the horizon of the portal. Félix glared at it before allowing his portal to dissipate. No need for the door when Quantitas was already here. He would just manipulate the space till they were at his home.

Félix didn’t even linger as soon as the waterfall appeared. The god lived behind the waterfall. He ignored Bridgette’s gaze when it burned into him. He wasn’t going to stick around anymore. He wasn’t needed. Quantitas loved seeing reunions.

Quantitas would take Bridgette home without hesitation. Félix’s heart lurched when Bridgette called his name. Félix wished she hadn’t; he didn’t want to hurt. He ignored her and slipped into the shadows. She called him again, her voice fading as the darkness closed behind him. He was no longer needed.

Félix dropped to his knees when the shadows released him. His heart throbbed painfully, breaking through the barriers he struggled to rebuild. Félix ignored the moon as it stared down at him, lighting the white rock he was on with a soft mournful glow. Would he ever be needed again? His heart hiccupped painfully before he pushed the thought aside but more persisted. Would he really be alone for the rest of his life? Would he be in the woods forever? How long till the realm falls apart from his powers? Would anyone be willing to get along with him? Why was he the chosen to the powers of darkness? He grit his teeth, fighting the tears that burned the corners of his eyes despite his attempts to numb himself. He didn’t like the thoughts nor did he enjoy his emotions. Félix couldn’t control his luck. Things always went bad. Félix might end up losing his life when Bridgette leaves. He would have to be extra careful of the backlash.

“Kid?” A soft voice called his pet name. Félix looked up, his gaze locking with Interitus’s dark blues. His white ears flicked forward, standing out against his midnight black hair. Félix gave a soft hum in response to Interitus calling him, not caring that another was calling his kwami’s name.

Félix’s vision blurred when he finally allowed his tears to fall, no longer being able to hold it in. His chest burned. He gasped at the pain. He dropped his head as he clutched his shirt above his heart, short pants escaping him. Tears melted trials down his cheeks while he grit his teeth, struggling to reel himself under control. Félix could feel Interitus’s gaze burn into him before he went to whoever called him. “It hurts so much.” He whispered. He’s never cared for another till now, his kwami not counting. 

Félix’s heart hiccupped painfully. He didn’t want to feel anymore. It hurt too much.

 

* * *

 

Adrien took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. His tears had finally stopped flowing; he could feel his spiked lashes against his cheeks as he closed his eyes. He still wanted to see his sister. He doubted he would never see Bridgette again. Love was required to heal the realms and knowing her, she would’ve made peace with her partner from that realm. Even being friends was enough to heal the realms.

Was it possible for Adrien to join her on the other side? He still wasn’t sure how Marinette felt about him. If she already accepted him or was just being quiet because she was afraid Plagg would do something to her.

His heart lurched at the thought, his throat hurt from resisting the urge to cry. He hated the thought of being used. His father used him; and possibly this ladybug user. Adrien fought the tears that threatened to escape once more at the drifting thought. He hated being _used_. 

Adrien thought he had gotten over the need to cry; he didn’t like crying, it caused a pain in his chest that was hard to get rid of when his sister wasn’t with him. Good thing that his father wasn’t here to scold him for it. He would say something about men don’t cry. Adrien snorted at the thought. Vitae had told him more than once that it was ok to cry. It was part of healing.

Adrien took deep controlled breaths. He went still when a soft question escaped the young woman holding him. He had forgotten about that. Irritation quickly pulsed through him, temporarily suppressing what he felt. Adrien wanted to be left alone. A snarl escaped him as he quickly crawled out of her lap. He currently didn’t want to be around her, he didn’t know who she truly felt about him. He was certain she had done what Plagg expected. He didn’t want his kwami to throw him back at her. He couldn’t escape from the god of destruction even if he wanted to.

Adrien rose to his feet, stretching. Marinette made a soft noise. He turned and looked at her. She narrowed her eyes. She seemed to be glaring at him, for what reason he didn’t know. The teen wanted to be alone. He had heard her apology but he didn’t care about it right now. He straightened to his full height before his feet guided him away.

He ignored the feel of her gaze burning into him. He ignored the feel of the tears burning the corners of his eyes. He grit his teeth and furiously wiped them away. He didn’t want to cry anymore. There was no point in crying if he was never getting his sister back. He paused when he felt the familiar skin crawling feel of the realm barrier. He paused and stared at the barrier; he blinked away the tears that stuck his lashes together.

He wiped away his remaining tears. He stared at the barrier a long while. Adrien quickly glanced about, searching for Plagg and any other being who could be there with him. He could feel someone watching him but he ignored it; hoping that they would leave him alone.

He returned his attention towards the clear water like barrier before him. He stared at it, remembering how it felt like even though he was wearing Plagg’s suit at the time. It had been cool like the spray of a waterfall. Adrien swallowed, his cat ears dropping before he pressed forward and reached for the barrier. His heart hiccupped at the possibility of seeing his sister and her partner in that realm. What was he like? How would he be from the way Marinette treated him? Would he be cautious? Friendly? Cold? Distant? Hateful? Curious? How would’ve his sister changed him? Would he love her? Would he be her mate by the time Adrien slipped through? Would they be enemies? Was he taking care of her? Was she even with the black cat of that realm? Was his sister _even_ still alive?

His heart hiccupped painfully at the last thought. Adrien’s claws slipped through the barrier, causing a ripple before a soft voice spoke. “Don’t go. You are needed here.” Adrien stiffened as his heart raced. He felt like his father had just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. He swallowed the nervous fluster as he slowly turned around, withdrawing from the barrier. He scanned his surroundings, searching for the being that had spoken.

He still when his gaze landed on a figure dressed in a white leather-like suit. Was he the one he had spoken? The man folded his white spiked bat wings against his back. Adrien dropped his gaze. The man wore white combat type boots that reached his thighs. There were no laces with the shoes. A white spiked tail curled next to his foot. A deadly arrow decorated the end of it. He also wore fingerless gloves and had white claws. He had hair dangle beside his face, ending at his chin while the rest of his long hair was tied back in a ponytail. Ivory horns protruded above his forehead, curling up and outward. His pupils were narrow slits in pools of gold.

“Adrien.” The man spoke. He was the one who had called to him before. Adrien knew this being was a god. He could smell his power, but he didn’t know what kind of power it was. Adrien backed closer to the barrier, wanting to go through. The god gave a soft sigh when the teen looked away. “Be still and be calm for not all is gone. The sun will always come.” Adrien snapped his attention towards the god. He has lived with Seher long enough to know of a prophetic riddle when he heard one. His heart hiccupped as more tears burned their paths. He didn’t fight back the smile the stole across his face. He didn’t wonder, at the moment, how The God knew.

Adrien gave a soft hum when the god called his name once more. He could hear the smile in the god’s voice. The Herald of destruction wiped his tears, struggling to see the god through the salty liquid. The god’s expression was serious when he managed to clear his vision. It almost unnerved him. “The hunt will be done but be wary with the darkness, for cats and wolves don’t get along.” Unease zipped through Adrien’s spine. Adrien didn’t like the warning. It made him uneasy. He shuffled in place, eyeing the being before him.

“Who are you?” The white god straightened before giving a low bow.

“I’m Quantitas, the God of Realms.” Adrien stilled, swallowing hard. He opened and closed his mouth, struggling to find his words.

“Ok,” Adrien said in a soft whisper. Explained how he knew that his sister was alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a headcanon that the heralds of darkness powers’ react to the emotions of their holder, depending on how bad their luck is. Ex: If they are feeling angry, their magic sparks and destroys things around them. Thus why Félix is usually emotionless.


	7. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions are louder than words

Félix wondered when he fell for Bridgette and _why_. He took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. The silver blonde stared at the water rushing far below him at the bottom of the ravine. He was staring but not seeing the dancing water and the dark gray fae dancing on the waves.

Félix _had_ finally managed to get himself under control. He didn’t care about the damage to the environment around him nor did he care about the fright he gave to the resident nymphs and plants. He ignored tears that managed to get loose and slip down his cheeks. He had already locked his emotions away.

He listened to the white noise of nature, feeling numb and broken. He couldn’t help but blame himself for Bridgette wanting to leave. He grit his teeth and furiously shook his head. He locked his emotions away for a reason; he didn’t appreciate how they managed to create cracks and leak through. His cat ears twitched at the sound of chirping crickets and rustling leaves. Someone was approaching. Félix gave a slight tilt of his head when a twig snapped. “Leave.” He demanded with a snarling voice, not caring who it was. If it was a hunter that had found him, so be it. Félix wasn’t in the mood to deal with _anything_. The hunter’s death would be quick.

“Félix, what’s wrong?” His heart instantly lurched at the sound of Bridgette’s voice. He grit his teeth and shoved it aside. He took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. His ears flicked back, listening to the sound of her heart. Félix was scaring her. His heart stuttered. The young werecat didn’t know whether to be pleased by it or hurt. The silver blonde wanted to be alone and she had interrupted. Why was she still here?

“What are you still doing here?” He didn’t care if the question offended her or that she had flinched from the tone of his voice. She wanted to go home yet she remained here, why? He heard her swallow. A thought reached him that had him wanting to scare her away, souring his mood even more. Couldn’t he just be left _alone?_

Félix didn’t want her to speak. He had been broken enough and he didn’t want her words to break him even further. The silver blonde mentally cursed himself for growing attached to her. Félix had _just_ gotten himself under control and he didn’t want her ruining it. “Or did you come here to tell me good-bye?” He turned and looked at her, making sure to remain neutral. She was eyeing the withered plants, the damaged stone around him and the cracks in the ground. All this had been the result of his power when he was trying to reel in his emotions.

Bridgette took a deep breath before turning her attention towards him, ignoring the fright that slipped down her spine and made her heart stutter. “Félix-” He snorted. He couldn’t believe that she was still trying to speak to him. She should be going home, not wasting her time with him. She shifted when he glared at her. Félix could smell her fright as his magic twisted and turned, matching his annoyance.

“-I’ll just say it now: I _don’t_ do _goodbyes.”_ He interrupted her with a soft growl. “You have a way of getting home. I _suggest_ you use it before Quantitas changes his mind.” Félix didn’t care if he sounded rude. He wanted her gone before she caused any more damage to him.

“Félix.” She called his name again, this time in a more of a stern voice and trying to hide her desperation to reach him. Félix flicked his ears back and glared at her while a frown curled his lips. He resisted the instinct to growl at her. Bridgette slightly wilted as she shifted in place. Her fear more prominent. Félix rose to his feet, grumbling under his breath as he tugged on the hem of his shirt and straightened out the wrinkles. He brushed off the dust on his pants, delaying his stay in her presence.

“Go home, _Bridgette,”_ Félix said in a stern voice as his ears flicked towards her. His senses heightened, well aware of her approaching presence. “Your brother is waiting for you.” He had returned his attention to the rushing water below. He wanted nothing to do with her anymore even though he knew he was lying to himself. With time, he would move on. He was used to things _going_ wrong. “There is nothing here in this realm for you. There has never been and there will _never be.”_ He ignored the distressed sound that escaped her at his harmful words.

Félix inhaled sharply when he was suddenly spun around. He almost got whiplash at the force of her pole as she yanked him into her. She didn’t allow him time to process what was going on. Next thing he knew they were on the ground as she gathered him into her, making his heart skip a beat. Bridgette curled around him while he watched her, feeling dumbfounded. He flinched when he felt Bridgette’s fingers going through his hair.

Félix stilled when she gave a soft kiss on his cheek. He didn’t understand what was going on. He didn’t understand what she was doing and _why_ she was doing it. He wanted to push her away but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he inhaled her scent and soaked in the warmth of her presence.

Didn’t she _want_ to leave? Then why was she _still_ here? _with_ him? He struggled to keep a coherent thought as she tightened her grip on him, seemingly reading his thoughts. “Bridgette.” He said in a soft whisper. Félix was confused. He didn’t understand what was going on anymore. Bridgette curled around him, hugging him. Didn’t she already curl around him?

He failed to understand why she cared for him so much. It was a nice feeling all the same.

Félix allowed himself to relax in her grasp as he wound his tail around her leg. He felt safe. When was the last time he felt safe? He could fall asleep and not worry about anything. He enjoyed the sensation. He enjoyed the fact that she cared for him. “Kitty.” She whispered. His heart lurched at the pet name she had chosen for _him._ “I won’t leave you. I promise.” Félix swallowed the knot in his throat, he wondered if it was true. He wanted it to be true. He knew she would try and keep it. He hoped.

Félix looked up at her only for her to plant a firm kiss on his forehead. He flicked his ears back and closed his eyes, soaking in the sensation and ignoring the soft flush that burned his cheeks. “Please trust me.” She whispered, tightening her grip and curling more tightly around him as if she was afraid of losing him. That thought made his heart hiccup. His ears dropped while his heart raced. Just how _deep_ did her feelings for him go? How attached was she to him? _When_ did her feelings grow for him? As far as he knew, it hasn’t been very long since they first met. Almost felt like a lifetime though.

Félix regretted that he tried to push her away. Bridgette had been nothing but kind to him. He could hear the soft hum that escaped her, accepting his silent apology. She tightened her grip and nuzzled the top of his head; he didn’t even realize she had slackened her grip. His heart hiccupped. His flush darkened. Bridgette wanted to go home yet she promised to be with him. How was that going to work?

His mind swirled with questions that had no answers to. At least answers he didn’t have. Perhaps Bridgette knew something that he didn’t. Félix wondered what it was that he didn’t know. Was there actually something he didn’t know? Would he know it within time? Why did she want _him?_ Maybe he shouldn’t be asking questions like that. He didn’t want to jinx himself.

Félix should just trust her. Interitus liked her and left the two of them alone quite a bit. Did his kwami know the same thing she did? He would have to ask; if he could get an answer from the mushroom lovin’ cat.

***

Marinette glowered at the swirling darkness after it had swallowed Adrien. She was glad that Plagg didn’t force him back into her lap. The cat god was the only reason she didn’t push the canary blonde off in the first place. She was afraid of what the God of Destruction would have done to her. Black cats were vengeful and vicious. She knew from experience of how vicious they could be. She had almost been killed by Interitus for simply trying to take his herald’s ring. Tikki refused to help her, saying that she had made a foolish choice.

The silver blonde had just watched her get chased by the god. Marinette shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. That didn’t matter right now.

She lifted her head when she felt the gentle presence of Adrien minutes later. She stared at him when he had emerged from the drooping branches of a willow tree. His cheeks were stained with dried tears before he wiped away the residue. He turned his attention towards her. Her heart hiccupped. Were all creatures of mythology this attractive?

Adrien blinked, his cat ears swiveling about; hearing something that she couldn’t. She stiffened when his gaze hardened. She tensed, prepared to defend herself. She didn’t have a chance to act; she was immediately shoved out of the way. Marinette growled when she crashed into a tree. She snapped her attention towards the werecat, a snarl curling her lips only to freeze at the sight before her. Her knees weakened as she watched a giant like a centipede-like critter sink its spiked mandibles into his legs and dragged him back towards it, its long spider-like legs penetrating his flesh.

A pained yowl escaped the herald of darkness as Marinette’s stomach twisted and churned. She collapsed to the ground, her gaze glued to the blood pouring from his wounds. She knew from first hand that the heralds of destruction were hard to kill. Her thoughts swirled of the stories of the massacre the tainted creatures caused when they first became wild. She had a sinking feeling that this was happening here in this realm. She would’ve been the first victim if it hadn’t been for the cat herald before her.

She swallowed a knot before taking deep calming breaths, trying to reel herself under control. She has never reacted like this before. Then again she has never had anyone jump in to save her life. She flinched at the soft whimpers that escaped him before they turned into a pain laced growl.

Marinette snapped her attention up towards him to see him arching his back as his hands held its dripping maw open. His black cat ears folded against his skull. She could see that each time that the creature sunk a leg in deeper, the closer Adrien’s head got to being inside its mouth. Marinette took a deep breath before she grit her teeth. She darted forward, a yo-yo forming in her hand. She tried her hardest to ignore the soft growl escaping Adrien, hiding his pain. She yelped when the creature suddenly turned and smacked its tail against her. It opened its orifice and screeched. Adrien’s hands flew to his cat ears, pressing them against his skull.

Her heart lurched when he was tossed aside as if he was nothing more than a fabric doll. She flinched when he slammed into a tree before dropping to the ground. Soft groans escaped him. _Where_ was Plagg? She snapped her attention about, noticing for the first time that the kwamis weren’t in the clearing with them. Marinette swallowed, wondering where they went.

She grit her teeth as the critter seemingly glared at her as if blaming her for the loss of its prey. She inhaled sharply when it made its way towards the injured werecat. A ‘no’ clogged her throat as she darted towards him. She didn’t care about his pooling blood. Marinette threw herself in front of the creature. She swallowed as the creature opened its mouth, saliva dripping down its spiked fangs.

She swallowed, heart hiccupping. Marinette couldn’t spare her energy to create a shield. Right now, she was focusing on the werecat behind. He worried her. His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was thready and he was unconscious; didn’t help that he was also losing blood despite her magic attempts to stem it. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel its teeth sink into her skull and consume her.

She flinched when she felt something soft land on her cheeks and hair. She opened one eye and her stomach twisted. Plagg stood before her, his hand held out as black particles floated about. She had an idea of what it was. It was the creature trying to eat her and Plagg’s herald. She sank to the ground as Plagg gently turned her around so she was facing Adrien.

She immediately looked away. She didn’t want to see his dying form but that didn’t stop the god from placing her hand on his bloody chest, over his faintly beating heart. “You can heal him. You have the power. Just imagine him whole.” Marinette followed his soft instructions. Her heart lurched at the feel of Adrien’s strengthening heartbeat.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as relief weakened her. “Marinette?” She didn’t know what she would’ve done if Adrien had died. She flinched when she felt the pad of his thumb against her cheek, wiping away her tears. She didn’t know why she was getting so emotional. Did she actually care for him? Soft sniffles escaped her as she peered at him through her lashes.

She didn’t even think of what she didn’t next nor did she allow herself to; because if she did, she knew she would stop herself. Marinette pushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising him. He remained at that for a few moments.

Marinette pulled away to see him staring at her, she could see the gears in his mind working before a furious flush colored his cheeks. A shy smile curled his lips before he patted her on the head. She hoped she didn’t make things awkward between them.

She promised herself she would freak out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who are waiting for my current unfinished stories to update *Coughcough*White Illusions*Coughcough* I've hit a writer's block for that story. I'll come back to it eventually.


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both holders are reunited with their 'partners'.

Félix leaned against the tree behind him while bringing his left leg to his chest and wrapping his arms loosely around it. He rested his chin on his knee. His ears flicked to the side, listening to the soft rustling of Bridgette rising to her feet and most likely stretching out her stiff muscles. He didn’t know how long she had been holding him; however, it was long enough that the moon was now high in the sky and beginning to sink to the other side.

Bridgette still surprised him. Didn’t matter how well he thought he knew her. She still surprised him. There were questions that he was still asking himself that he felt would never get answered; despite what her actions and words tell him. She cared for him but why? His powers could harm her but she didn’t seem to care. Now that he thought about it, he hasn’t seen his power harm her in any _way._

His thoughts turned to the promise she made. Félix still didn’t know what to make of her promise. It kept swirling around in his mind. She promised not to leave him behind but how was that going to work? Was she going to try and take him through the barrier? His heart hiccupped uncomfortably at the thought. Félix had tried going through the barrier once; it didn’t go so well. He ended up being thrown out of it, the second time it had harmed him while pushing him out. He gave a slight flinch, remembering the pain. Such was his luck.

That was if Bridgette was planning on taking him through the barrier. Was that even possible?

He snapped his attention towards her when she called his name. Félix blinked when she kneeled before him. His ears flicked to the side as a soft flush colored his cheeks. He went still when she planted a firm kiss on his cheek, her hand slipping into his. He stared at her when she pulled away. A smile curling her pink lips. He dropped his silver-blue gaze to their hands before looking at her through his lashes, ignoring the slight change in her scent. The silver blonde wondered what it was that she saw in him. Why was she willing to fight for him? Why did she want him to come with her? Was he really worth something to her?

Félix felt the need to hesitate as she rose to her feet and dragging him to his feet. His flush darkened slightly when she raised his hand, her lips brushing his knuckles before planting a firm kiss. He could feel her smile before she gently tugged on him as she backed towards the shadows.

She blinked when he didn’t move. “Kitty?” He hesitated before he felt a pair of hands press firmly on his shoulders, giving him a hard push. He tried to catch his balance when he stumbled forward only to end up crashing into Bridgette. His feet slipped out from underneath him. Félix twisted around, his claws tearing through the sleeve of her shirt when he had grabbed it. Bridgette reacted quickly, catching him before his back could hit the ground.

Félix blinked, startled at her fast thinking. His heart hammered in his chest at how close she was to him. He swallowed the knot in his throat. He inhaled sharply when Bridgette adjusted her grip so that she was holding him more comfortably. He could feel the heat of where she touched him:  his shoulders, the crook of his knees, and his side. Her closeness was making his head spin and his heart pound; her scent was invading his senses. Félix didn’t even notice the change in his surroundings as she tightened her grip, pulling him closer to her; if that was possible.

His ears twitched at the sound of voices. He caught snippets of a conversation between Interitus and Vitae, something about him already being kissed. Félix instantly stilled when he felt his ring slip free from his finger. His gaze dropped to his hand in time to see a fingerless glove retreat with his miraculous. Félix opened his mouth but didn’t have a chance to speak. He stilled when Interitus kissed him on his forehead. “I love you kid.” Félix’s heart lurched when his kwami retreated. He was confused but that didn’t last for long.

A startled yelp escaped him as Bridgette stumbled forward, tightening her grip on him and holding him as close as she could as if she didn’t want to drop him. What caused her to stumble? Was she pushed? Félix instinctively wrapped his arms around her neck. His heart hammered in his chest, sensing the impending approach of the barrier. He flinched when he felt the crawling sensation of the barrier sliding over him. Félix wrapped his tail tightly around her waist. His heart desperate to escape its confines as he tensed, waiting for the pain.

He inhaled sharply when a yelp escaped Bridgette as she slipped. She instinctively tightened her grip on him. They still came crashing to the ground and they somehow got into a tangled mess with him on top. He assumed it to be because of his bad luck.

He blinked when his hair fell around him in a mess. He took the opportunity to distract himself from Bridgette’s warmth. Félix blew a tuft of it from his eyes only for it fall back in place. He glared at his hair with a slight frown curling his lips. He failed to notice the new scent that intruded upon them. 

“Bridgette?” Félix instantly snapped his attention towards the male voice. A young teen stepped from the milky darkness. Wheatgrass green eyes took in their situation before burning into him. He had canary blonde hair. Félix inhaled the scents around him. The young man had the scent of a werecat and a kwami. Was this Bridgette’s brother? He certainly had the feeling of being the herald of misfortune.

 

* * *

 

Marinette blinked when Adrien jerked back, his grip growing slack as something snared his attention. She tried her hardest not to notice the loss of his warmth. She slightly reached for him before retreating, hoping he hadn’t noticed her actions. Marinette gnawed on her bottom lip. She knew she had grown attached to him. She quickly pushed it aside and turned her attention towards the canary blonde. She watched him as his attention flicked about in the direction of the barrier before he zeroed in a spot. Most likely picking up on something that her senses couldn’t detect.

 _Something_ had caught his attention and she didn’t want to know what it was, but at the same time, she did. Marinette shifted nervously, her thoughts turning to the critter that had almost consumed him. “Adrien?” Marinette called his name softly; he glanced at her before rising to his feet. He lifted his nose into the air, inhaling deeply. She could practically feel his hope rolling off of him.

That got her curious. She wanted to know what had gotten him so hopeful. She also didn’t want to leave him alone in case something decided to attack again.

She watched him as he slowly rose to his feet. Adrien seemed to hesitate before following his nose. He didn’t even notice her when she rose to hers and followed. They were drawing close to the border and it was making her uncomfortable. She didn’t like the ominous presence that was there. She could’ve sworn that it wasn’t there before; but then again, she hasn’t been around the barrier enough to know. It almost felt like the presence of the Herald of Destruction in her realm. She grit her teeth and quickly dismissed the thought. There was no possible way he could’ve made it over alive; not without the help of a ladybug user.

Marinette halted when Adrien paused. He was looking at something. She peered around him to see two people in a tangled heap on the ground. One was a blonde and the other was ravenette. The male looked like he was trying to pry himself free from the snickering female.

Marinette narrowed her eyes, recognizing the silver-blonde. She tensed as weapons formed in her hands. She wanted to know how in the universe he got there without being harmed. The barrier should’ve at least killed him. She turned her attention to the brunette snickering at the silver blonde’s antics to detangle himself from her. Marinette _chose_ to ignore the flush on his cheeks; she chose to believe that he was desperate to get away from the ladybug user.

Marinette wanted to know how he managed to convince an enemy of his to bring him over.

She flinched when an excited squeal escaped the brunette while she called out Adrien’s name, pushing the male off her without a problem. Marinette briefly glanced at the woman when she sprang to her feet, darting for Adrien. Marinette took advantage of their distraction as the pale blonde’s attention darted towards her. She lifted her weapon and took aim.

The silver blonde flicked his ears back as his pupils flashed to narrow slits. A snarl curled his lips, exposing his fangs. Marinette narrowed her eyes, ignoring the stir of his power. She fired. She grit her teeth when he dodged at the last second. She growled, irritation sparking burning her. She ignored the gazes burning into her.

“Don’t! Félix!” The ravenette cried out as she peeled herself away from Adrien. Marinette snapped her attention towards them. She pushed her palm towards the pair as she spread her fingers wide. The woman yelped when she crashed into the barrier before falling to the ground. Marinette ignored Adrien’s disapproving glare. Did he fail to see that _this_ blonde was dangerous? He made her skin crawl just by being near him. She wanted to flee from being near him. Everything about him whispered danger. Marinette had learned to trust her instincts.

Marinette turned her attention towards the silver blonde. Her heart lurched when she saw that he was no longer where she had last seen him. Her attention instantly snapped about, searching for him. Her gaze lingered on the darkest shadows she found, wary of what might come from it. She was tense ready for his attack. She didn’t know his motive this time, there was no food or water with her.

Marinette glanced at the ‘siblings’ to see the ravenette pressing her palms against the sheer red barrier as if she was trying to find a way past. The ravenette pounded her fists on it out of frustration when nothing happened. Marinette narrowed her eyes, spotting the platinum blonde at the other side. He glared at her as she pointed her weapons at him. He turned and vanished into the darkness. Marinette stared at the dark energy consuming her barrier. Did he set them free? No. He wouldn’t do that. She glared at Adrien. Didn’t he realize that she was trying to protect them from the monster from her realm?

A frustrated growl escaped her. “Quit running!”

“If I chose to fight, you wouldn’t stand a chance.” Marinette whipped around at the sound of his smooth voice. She scanned the trees before spotting him in a tree, his tail wrapped around the branch. “My powers are older than yours. ask Tikki.”

“Really?” Marinette said dryly. Her eye twitched when he allowed himself to fall, the darkness consuming him. Ire burned her. She snorted before taking a deep breath. She needed to get herself under control. She closed her eyes, using her senses to search for him. She trusted her instincts. She has managed to get him before but that was only when she had calmed herself enough to track where he would go next. She could almost predict his movement while calm.

Marinette pointed her weapon and fired.

She opened eyes with a smirk curling her lips only for it to falter when she saw who her target was. Adrien was going to hate her. She had a sinking feeling that she was going to be hunted by more than one werecat if the other Ladybug user was hit. “Bridgette!” Adrien called as Marinette grit her teeth, ignoring her instinct and darted towards the one Adrien called Bridgette. Marinette knew that she wouldn’t have enough time to save the woman. She came to a halt when the platinum blonde shoved Adrien’s sister out of the way. Marinette hadn’t been expecting that.

A pained yowl escaped him when the bullet penetrated his thigh. Marinette flinched at the sight of the blood quickly pooling beneath him, soaking through his black pants. A growl escaped him as his ears flicked back, his hands flying to the wound as he clamped his fingers above it to halt the blood flow. She could practically hear him grinding his teeth against the pain. ‘Bridgette’ acted quickly, placing her hands on the wound, drawing a pained response from him. Marinette almost felt sick at the sight and she didn’t know why.

Marinette yelped when she was tackled. She exhaled sharply but struggled to inhale when she hit the ground. She could feel the claws that scraped her before something strapped her down to prevent her from struggling, not that she was.

She blinked, her heart lurched at the anger dancing in the toxic green eyes above her. “That’s my sister’s mate!!” Adrien snarled. Marinette could feel his bristling energy swirling around her; his pupils were so thin that you almost couldn’t see them. His hair was a wild mess. He was wearing his catsuit. “I trusted you.” His gaze turning to her earrings. She bit back a cry of pain when he took them. He wasn’t gentle. Then she was suddenly disconnected from her powers. She couldn’t feel her magic flowing through her anymore. She fought back panic, wondering how he managed to do that. “I’ll let Tikki decide when you get these back.” Then he was gone. She didn’t even get to register when he vanished.

Marinette flinched at the soft whimpers of pain that were trying to be stifled. That snared her attention. She quickly rolled to her hands and knees, ignoring the soft throbbing ache of her earlobes. She blinked when she had lifted her gaze, stunned at the sight before her. ‘Félix’ was allowing the siblings to tend to him, though he seemed uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was receiving.

Adrien’s words drifted through her mind once more. She flipped back through every fight she had with . . . Félix. He was _always_ on the defensive. He never fought her once. Just evaded. Did she see a monster when there wasn’t one? No. He became the monster when it was needed. She had seen him take life before but it was usually out of self-defense. She sighed. Adrien was right. She didn’t listen; she never listened to those she didn’t like.

She lifted her gaze towards Tikki when the kwami approached her. “I’m disappointed in you Marinette but that doesn’t mean I’ll give up on you.” She held her palm out. Marinette dropped her gaze to the glittering stones. “You need to apologize to them.” Marinette doubted the black cats would accept. She just wanted to wallow in self-pity at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The realm Felix is from was created before the one Adrien is in, therefore, his power is older and stronger. Tikki was like a younger sister to Interitus. He is actually older than her.
> 
>  
> 
> And the bullet would, I did research for it (I hope I got it right) can actually be fatal if he hadn't gotten medical attention right away.
> 
> Sorry if this story is feeling like its beginning to drag, I'm trying to figure out how to get Marinette willingly to get along with Adrien and Felix.


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is reunited with her family and Adrien is ecstatic at a potentially new brother (-in-law.)

Félix could feel Bridgette’s concerned gaze burn into him; Her anxious energy was of no help to his growing anxiety. He could feel the throbbing pain in his leg and Adrien’s attempts to stem the blood flow. He hasn’t lost this much blood before or this badly injured. A hiss slipped from him when Adrien lightly touched the sensitive area of the injury. Félix felt as if the young werecat was putting pressure on the wound to squeeze something out.

A pained mewl escaped him when the canary blonde quickly tightened the bandaged, trying to make it as painless as possible. He could feel the thrumming in his leg. He felt like it was gradually increasing. He knew it was because of his current state of mind.

Félix grit his teeth as a snarl slipped through, he wiggled; wanting to get out of the canary blonde’s grip. Félix went absolutely still when he felt Bridgette’s arms loosely wrapped around him. Her fingers went through his hair in a comforting rhythm. He stilled, focusing on Bridgette’s fingers and her soft voice as she spoke to him.

Félix closed his eyes, ignoring the dimming pain in his leg. He could feel Bridgette’s power slide through him now that he actually thought about it. Félix trusted her with his life. He was willing to do anything she asked of him. He felt like he could fall asleep without worrying about the dangers around them.

A soft purr slipped from him as Bridgette curled around him, resting her chin on his head. He could hear the nervous patter of her heartbeat. He enjoyed that she was attracted to him; but at the same time, he wondered if she was willing to turn it into something else. He wouldn’t mind starting a relationship with her. His heart hiccupped at the thought.

A flush darkened his cheeks when Bridgette seemingly tightened her grip; a protective energy oozed from her.  Félix stilled when Marinette’s scent swept passed him. He shifted only for Bridgette’s grip to tighten. A soft growl rumbled his chest when his gaze landed on Mari’s dark jeans before his attention locked with hers.

Adrien was standing defensively between the two of them. Marinette’s blue gaze flicked amongst the three of them, lingering on Adrien before her attention rested on him and Bridgette. The teenage witch gnawed on her bottom lip before taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it as if she was gathering her nerves to speak. Marinette opened then closed her mouth before releasing a soft sigh.

She exhaled sharply as if she had finally convinced herself of something. “I’m sorry for trying to kill you and your, um . . . mate.” She had hesitated with saying the last word as if she didn’t know what to think of it or if she didn’t approve. She kept glancing at Adrien like she didn’t know what to make of her world anymore. Félix assumed that she didn’t know what to think.

Félix adjusted himself in Bridgette’s grip, careful with his throbbing leg. He could feel the weight of Bridgette’s gaze dropped to him. That was the second time he had been called Bridgette’s mate. He furrowed his brows while a slight frown curled his lips, wondering why they called him that. He knew what a mate was. It was someone who was willing to spend one’s life with the other, possibly including little ones. Interitus had always talked about the opposite powers being something like that. Félix never understood what the god was talking about.

Félix blinked when Bridgette accepted her apology. He turned his attention towards her when he felt her gaze burn into him. She looked away when his gaze locked with hers. “Félix isn’t my mate.” He glanced at her. She almost seemed saddened by the very words. Was there something he was missing?

“Are you sure about that?” A little floating black cat drawled, a wedge of cheese held in his paws. Félix stared at it as it took a large bite of the tip. The little god looked like Interitus but he was completely black with green eyes. “You two seem rather cozy.” Félix didn’t miss the flustered glare Bridgette gave the kwami. The god grinned. “If he isn’t your mate, then is he your boyfriend?”

Félix had no clue what that was. He flicked his ears back when flustered noises escaped her. “Welcome to the family kid.” The black cat kwami snickered.

* * *

Marinette could see the confusion crossing Félix’s face at the words that had escaped the little black cat. He seemed satisfied with at Bridgette’s reaction. “I wouldn’t mind taking that step,” Félix said slowly as if he was carefully choosing his words. A soft squeak escaped Bridgette as she dropped her gaze to the injured were in her lap.

Marinette glanced at Adrien to see the mischievous smile curling his lips. A soft hum escaped him before he spoke, saying that he wouldn’t mind having a brother to play with. Marinette returned her attention towards the pair in time to see Bridgette glare at her brother as her cheeks darkened. Marinette blinked before a soft sigh escaped her. She felt conflicted and didn’t know what to do. She was used to hating the black cats but she had come to like one and the other had proven that he had never been her enemy.

Marinette stilled upon feeling a gaze burn into her. She looked at Adrien to see he was now watching her. A slight furrow to his brow as his lips tilted into a light frown.

“Do you have a family on the other side of the barrier?” She stilled as soon as the soft question escaped Adrien. She blinked as her thoughts turned to her parents. They would be extremely worried about her. They knew that she was the ladybug herald. It had been about a week since she had been pulled through the barrier.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. Why was he asking? Did he not have a family? What about his sister? _Were_ they really family? She knew Félix didn’t have one. Marinette turned her attention towards him. “Do you want to go home?” Adrien asked before she had a chance to respond to his first question. She closed her mouth with a soft sigh. She _should_ get going. Her mom would kill her for making her worry. Guilty consumed her. Her mother would be in hysterics.

“I’m sorry for being troublesome.” She repeated her apology. Marinette turned her attention towards the older heralds when a startled mewl escaped Félix. Bridgette had pulled him into sitting position in her lap. She planted a firm kiss on his cheek. Her arms were wrapped around his waist. Félix’s cheeks were dark red. He hadn’t been expecting her to kiss him.

The platinum blonde suddenly twisted around when the brunette pulled away. She went still when he returned her kiss. Marinette couldn’t help the small smile that curled her lips. They do look like a cute couple. “I’m sorry for trying to kill your sister and her companion.” With those words, she turned her attention towards where the barrier resided. Her gaze landed on what looked like a white dragon kwami munching who was munching some sort of fruit. His golden gaze burned into her before he swallowed what he was munching on.

“Do you want to go home?” He asked before dropping to the ground, changing into his humanoid form at the same time. A soft sigh escaped her before she gave a slight nod. She had never seen this kwami before. Who was he? “You will not be able to take your miraculous with you when you go home.” He held his hand out. She narrowed her eyes. She didn’t trust this god, _if_ he was one.

“You’ll unbalance the realms again if you go with the miraculous,” Tikki spoke, snaring Marinette’s attention. Her heart lurched. Did that mean that the barrier was no longer there? Her hands flew to her ears, her fingers brushing the smooth stones. Her gaze flicked to Bridgette and Félix. She was no longer holding the werecat but that didn’t matter. Her gaze wondered about the woman. She couldn’t find the stones she had supposedly worn or any jewelry that could signify a miraculous. Marinette’s gaze drifted to Félix, her eyes zeroing on the hand that had held his miraculous. He no longer had the black ring, she could faintly see the scare of where it had resided.

She hesitated. Marinette didn’t want to remove her miraculous. “Marinette,” Tikki whispered. The ladybug witch released a soft sigh before she removed the stones. She dropped them into Tikki’s hand when the goddess asked for them. “Quantitas will take you home.” Marinette turned around to see the white god offer her his hand.

“Are you ready to go home Marinette?” the god asked. She gave a slight nod and accepted his hand. He turned around and led her towards a tree. She swallowed the questions that begin to rise. It was long till the tree began to shimmer and move fluidly like the barrier had.

It was over quickly. She opened one eye and then blinked to see that she was in her parents home. She twisted around to see ‘Quantitas’ give her a bow before vanishing altogether. “Marinette? Is that you?” She turned around to see her father standing in the doorway. He looked like he had just come back from a hunt.

“Marinette?” Her mother soon appeared by his side. Tears streamed down her mother’s cheeks as she darted for her. Her arms held open before she grabbed Marinette and dragged her into her. “My baby is safe!!” Marinette’s heart lurched at the feel of her mother shaking with silent sobs. Marinette looked at her father in time to see him wrap his arms around them.

Marinette’s heart ached. Her eyes burned as tears leaked through. She was glad to be home with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending isn't too great.
> 
> I might add another chapter. Might.


End file.
